A Sound Return
by Raven-Blackwood
Summary: Raven attempts to return to the leaf, hoping to trade information for asylum. However he's no longer alone. Will the information he brings with him help Konoha avoid disaster or is their not enough time to avoid destruction? Sequal, OC & lemon ch8 & ch10.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

It's a sad truth that no one wanted to admit, it seemed that Raven had defected from Konoha and to the sound. Just like Sasuke had so long ago. Many of the people that knew him were very surprised and shocked; some was automatically taken off active duty to deal with it. Neji blamed himself, believing he wasn't strong enough to save Raven from defecting. Not like he was the type of person to let it show.

It started off innocent. During Raven and Neji's sparring matches Ravens skills improved drastically causing Neji to get more serious. Which in turn made Raven get even better. It seemed innocent enough but Raven was becoming more angry and violent during the matches when Neji stepped up his game to better Ravens. An accident occurred and Raven was hospitalised for a while, resulting in the anger and violence to cool down. Neji just assumed it was normal stress he had been under. Considering the risks with people as young as 11 being in charge of killing people in the blink of an eye, it was more than understandable.

Then during a chuunin exam Raven went mad, during his battle with his opponent he used some sort of kinjutsu and proceeded to attack Tsunade Sama. Neji quickly made his way there to stop him but Raven fought him back and with just 2 hits Neji was stopped and a few of his ribs were broken. During the fuss Raven ran, right out of konoha. People speculated about maybe it wasn't actually Raven and some sort of spy. But no evidence was available to back it up.

When they finally received word from ANBU it turned out Raven was intercepted upon his escape, but they were unable to stop him. One of the ANBU who happened to be a member of the yamanaka family was able to use a technique and found out where Raven was heading. The information he'd learnt while in Ravens mind was distorted and foggy but the ANBU member concluded where Raven was heading for.

He was heading for the sound village.

A few months passed and a hyuuga clan member mysteriously disappeared, only to be found dead a few miles into the dense forest, which surrounded the whole village. One thing about it the incident that none but the ANBU, Tsunade and Hyuuga Hiashi knew about was that the victim's eyes were removed. Done by some sort of medical kinjustu. The hyuuga clans prized byakugan was compromised.

Another few months passed along and rumours of a new ninja in the bingo book that fitted Ravens description came up. Tsunade Sama had no official comment on the matter. Neji, who didn't believe it to be true, had become a jounin by then and had realised their was nothing he could of done to save him, instead he just vowed to be stronger for if he was ever to save the ones he cared about. Others just put it down as coincidence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later while on mission to the water country, a team consisting of Neji, Lee and Tenten was assigned the simple task of picking up some important documents from the Mizukage. But the mission turned into much more when Raven confronted them on their way back.

Having decided to take a break from jumping through the tree's, mainly because of Tenten and her own private reasons, they were more than surprised when a taller and older version of Raven was sat in the middle of the road waiting for them.

Neji was stuck in the spot and unable to talk. A while after Ravens dissapearence and the hyuuga incident, he had overheard a rumour stating that the person matching Ravens description in the bingo book was killed. But met complications when a female ninja jumped in to distract them and got away with the body, making it impossible to clarify the identity. All in all Neji and the others was all under the idea Raven was dead.

But he wasn't, he was sat right infront of them.

Lee was a little slower in making the connection between the person in their way and Raven until he overheard Tenten mumble something, "Raven.. is that you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji snapped back to reality once Tenten had said his name, comfirming that it was him and not his imagination. But he stayed still, his byakugan still full of chakra. Mainly thanks to a training regimen from Hiashi sama, the object of said training was to keep the byakugan full of chakra as if in a fighting situation for as long as he could till he had no other choice but to let it down. With the purpose being that making the activation of the byakugan and control of it a second nature, a split second in the shinobi world was split second wasted.

Lee instantly had flashbacks of the last time he and Raven saw each other and subconsciously rubbed his shoulder, exactly where he got most of his burn marks.

Tenten repeated herself and out of habit reached for a kunai from her pouch. Realising Neji still hadn't moved from his position between her and Lee, she aimed the kunai towards Raven and tried getting the Neji she knew back. But looking closely his byakugan was being pumped full of extra chakra. He was surveying the surroundings for any possible threat.

Raising his arms up as a sign of surrender Raven shifted from his position and layed down on his front on the dirt road. "Here this might make you more comfortable with me."

Lee glanced towards Tenten who returned the look with a nod, not needing to be signalled twice he quickly used his speed and pressed his knee into Ravens back.

"Ohh, your speeds's improved. Nice one" Raven said as cheerfully as he could while giving Lee a thumbs up. Even if he was on the dirty floor he was their by choice so had no reason to complain about something he'd planned on.

Finally finished surveying the immediate area and creating a mental plan Neji spoke up, "Why are you here?" though a little quieter than he intended his order/query ended up sounding more like a friendly question than the cold demand he intended.

Looking over in Nejis direction, Raven frowned before taking a deep breath and spitting it out. "I want to make a deal." The response was far from what Neji or his team expected.

"You're an enemy of Konoha with orders to be captured. What deal are you thinking about? You did get captured afterall" Tenten piped out quickly, what was meant to confident and practised came out far from it.

"I request to see Tsunade sama and the Konoha council" Raven said while averting his eyes to the ground so no one could see any emotion from him.

"What buisness have you with the Hokage?" Lee questioned, his question came out exactly how he intended, with a slight hint of hostility. After all their friendship didn't end on a good note.

"Well I would also like to request a more personal conversation with Neji during the trip back. In regards to your question, I would like to suggest a trade. The jist of it is, I want to trade information regarding sound and Orochimaru, as well as other groups and organisations such as the black and red cloaked kind, in return for safe asylum for me and one other." The way Raven said it sounded practiced, like he'd forseen this moment and practised it over and over till it sounded just right. Which in all honesty he had.

Neji finally found his voice again and made sure this time to speak up, "Tenten, write a message regarding the situation. Lee ease up on the pressure and keep in mind he let us capture him by choice. He wouldn't of given himself up without something up his sleeve."

Without question Lee eased up slightly but still kept his knee against him. In truth he wanted to press his knee harder, until he heard some sort of crunch preferably.

Tenten got to work on that letter and had it ready quickly, before handing it over to Neji to check. While handing it over she got close enough to whisper "Did you see anything with your Byakugan?" With a barely visible shake of his head he took the note and read it through "No, nothing. But you know as well as I do, my Byakugan can't see into solid earth" taking a breath and nodding in approval he glanced at Lee.

"Lee I want you to take this note straight to Tsunade Sama as fast as you can. Ten ten and me will slowly start our way there with Raven. If we get halfway and your not back we'll stop and wait for your return with our orders. Under no circumstances are you to give the note to anyone but Tsunade Sama. While your there make sure that Tsunade gets a team of ANBU to check konoha's surrounding for anything out of the ordinary. On your return if were not at the halfway point in 2 hours, return back to Konoha and request reinforcements to come looking for us. Go."

"But Neji-kun, what if it's a trap or an ambush?" Lee questioned sceptically, he was actually quite confused as to why Neji was taking the ordeal personally. Having been on the same team as Neji for a while, it wasn't that hard to notice the really small things.

"Lee, I said go now. That's an order," Neji commanded with his usual stoic emotionless face. Being a jounin and the highest rank of the group as well as the acting leader for their mission, he was the one to call the shots. He had taken everything into consideration already. Lee's speed would definitely be useful incase of an ambush, but it was without a doubt there was major hostility towards Raven. Lee's personal vendetta could and would, have to wait.

Without a second glance at Raven and Tenten, Lee was off. His speeds making the four-hour journey back, like a brisk walk around the backyard.

"Tenten, secure our weapons, cover our tracks and use summoning scroll to scout the area since Lee's separation from us." Without needing to be told twice Tenten got to work while Raven stumbled to his feet, brushing dirt off of his clothes.

An eerie silence emanated between the two, past friends turned enemies reunited. The whole thing seemed too cliché for Neji's liking. Neither one spoke or moved once while Tenten was using her scroll to summon 3 birds, which scouted the surrounding area while she covered the tracks.

Upon her return she took her place at Neji's side, "Nothing out of the ordinary, our tracks are covered and our weapons are secure."

"Good, we set out in 5 minutes, do what's needed before we set out."

"Neji, what if Lee was right, what if it is an ambush or trap?"

"Well if it was then the moment we saw him we'd of already fell in it. Also while my Byakugan can't see anyone, he mentioned a second person, so we might be being watched as we speak."

"If so wouldn't it be better to have Lee here in case?"

"I'm confident in Lee's speed, as well as our abilities. Also konoha's safety comes before our own."

While Raven had stayed quiet where he was stood, he pointed his finger up to get some attention, "If you don't mind me saying. The second person I referred to isn't here. My partner is in the grass country but should be joining us soon. Also there's no ambush, no traps, Orochimaru doesn't even know I'm gone yet"

Tenten and Neji both looked in Ravens direction unsure a little in what to say so Raven spoke up again. "If I was going to spring a trap it would of gone off the moment you saw me, you were all surprised after all."

Raven took a few steps closer, holding his hands up in he air in a sign of good faith. Both Tenten and Neji drew kunai's just incase.

"No need for hostility, I'm unarmed, the only items I have on me are 3 scrolls of information and a tuning fork"

Neji quickly went through the situation at hand and quickly came up with a plan of action, "Don't step any closer. At this moment in time your still classed as an enemy of konoha. A ceasefire situation stays in affect until we receive our orders. However, if I see reason to, I will kill you" turning slightly towards Tenten while keeping his scrutinizing gaze on Raven, he sighed, "Tenten, stay by my side and prepare for any possible evasion manoeuvre. We're heading out."

"Raven, turn around and walk."

Sighing and shaking his head slightly Raven did as he was told.

"If we're going to make it in two hours like you told Lee, then we need to run a medium pace."

While Neji knew that fact well, he had planned on upping the pace to a run later; being cautious to begin with was his initial idea.

"If you're worried about traps I'll go first, deal?" Leaning over to pick up a stick Ravens hand was just a few inches away when a kunai viciously penetrated the ground where his hand was reaching for. Neji being the one to have thrown it.

"Don't, move." Neji snapped, Raven instantly recoiling back to his previous standing position.

"Look I was just going to tie it to me, to make myself a bigger target"

While Neji's instincts told him to deny and be cautious he also realised that what Raven said was true, using his byakugan he could be sure of the direction they were going so no misleading and Raven would set off any traps with something so large strapped to him. But he had to refuse. It wasn't protocol and it wasn't the academy, something so stupid could be remedied by logical shinobi thinking.

Taking a moment to think Neji turned to Tenten, "Tenten will summon 2 more birds, they will scout ahead transformed to look like us. While her previously summoned birds will continue to watch our backs and sides."

"Ok. But nothing will happen."

Giving Tenten the chance to follow his plan Neji kept close gaze on the surroundings, still nothing peculiar.

"Well then, you guys ready for the trek back?" Raven asked while looking up at the sun.

"By the way my partner I mentioned earlier, should be arriving within an hour, chances are an object will be left in the middle of the road. You can use your byakugan on it to check and then my partner will show."

Neji nodded slightly, while he didn't like having to agree to the terms he wasn't setting, in regards to a possible trade of important information and an alliance with an orochimaru rebel, he accepted. The information was too much to give up.

Nodding in return, Raven started off onto a slow paced run and then into a medium speed, allowing Neji and Tenten to match it.

For the most of 45 minutes, the journey stayed silent and Raven noticed only a few glances between Neji and Tenten.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 

Raven stayed silent the entire time, before stopping dead still in the middle of the road. When Neji looked ahead of Raven to find out his reason for the sudden halt he saw the item Raven had mentioned earlier.

Looking back at Neji, Raven he held his arm towards a plain green pot, no decorations or markings. Just an ordinary pot.

"You can use your byakugan if you want, or should I just open it?"

Giving Raven a somewhat cold stare, Neji did just that. Though all he saw was some type of paper. Unfortunately he was unable to read it in its current angle so he turned to Raven and nodded slightly. Neji instantly sighed deeply, annoyed at how the day had gone totally different from his original plan of what it was, or should have gone like.

"Open it"

Walking closer to the pot Raven walked around it and kneeled down. Getting behind it so as Neji and Tenten could see everything happening. Reaching for the lid Raven slowly opened it and reached in to pull out the piece of paper. Reading it to himself he sighed and stood to his feet, "It seems my partner couldn't leave according to the plan. My partner intends to send a letter to Tsunade Sama tomorrow. We should get going straight away."

Tenten stood forward closer to Neji and whispered something into his ear, "Neji, I don't know why, but I feel he's telling the truth. We should hurry up back to konoha, the sooner we get back the sooner you can get this whole thing sorted out and I can get into a warm bath."

While Neji didn't really need to know about the last part, he did agree. Using his Byakugan he saw no signs of lies in Ravens features and it would be better to sort this out quickly.

"You two finally got together didn't you?"

Caught of guard completely, Neji's face tightened and sweat a little, Tenten just blushed completely and looked to the side, "That's none of your business" they both said in unison before looking at each other.

Raven couldn't help but laugh loudly, wiping a stray tear away as he smirked and bowed a little. "I'm sorry for being so blunt about it. Only recent I guess. Well I'm glad you two are together at all. Always thought you two was best suited for each other."

Only hearing a humph sounding noise from Neji he sighs slightly, "Sorry. Neji can we talk in private for a moment please"

"We have to get back to konoha"

Raven was silent for a few seconds before looking Neji in the eyes, "What about later? Can we talk later please?"

"Lets get moving, still got a distance to go" Neji said as emotionless as possible. A shinobi must not show emotion during a mission.

While Raven had been refused for now, the fact Neji hadn't said no to later meant there was still hope of talking things over.

"Ok, how about you come up next to me and start the pace and then drop back to Tenten while I continue on at the same pace."

Staying silent for a moment Neji nodded and started the pace, while he had to be cautious, the fact Raven had let himself be captured nearly an hour ago and done nothing yet meant either he had ulterior motives for later or he really wasn't going to try anything at all. While it wasn't usually Neji's thing to trust the enemy, he had after all shown no reason to be not trusted, yet.

After a few minutes of setting a somewhat fast speed he was surprised slightly how Raven was matching it easier than he remembered. That's probably what happens when you join someone like Orochimaru. Strong survive and weak die out. Raven must have had to be strong for Orochimaru to have wanted him.

Eventually Neji fell back to Tenten's side and the rest of the trip Raven didn't say a word, Tenten however had a few things to whisper to Neji about on the way.

"If someone who hadn't seen us in almost a year could tell we're together, then we might as well forget trying to stop Lee from knowing."

"You know what happened when Ino nearly blabbed it about, we don't need Lee acting like that again. Even if it isn't any of their business."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Tenten, Neji and Raven reached the halfway point they saw Lee pacing in the middle of the road impatiently. Stopping a few feet from him, he quickly ran over to Neji and Tenten to check them over.

"Neji, Tenten are you two ok?"

Tenten nodded with a smile while Neji just ignored the unnecessary attention.

"What were Tsunades orders?"

Raven standing in hearing range crossed his fingers and hoped for a yes on the deal. Lee hesitated slightly while looking over at Ravens show of hope and looked back towards Neji. Reluctantly Lee handed over a scroll to Neji, who read it and looked towards Raven.

"Your request has been accepted."

Practically jumping up and down in joy Raven couldn't help but smile, "That's so great! I mean, I know it's going to be different. And most likely everyone will hate me. But it's still home you know, so many memories."

While the whole ordeal was mainly affecting Neji and Raven at the moment, everyone that was involved was being affected. Tenten had to keep in mind that Raven had been the enemy. He abandoned the village and went to the one that once attacked and killed members of his home. It was hard to keep that in mind, she had to be alert and ready incase of a trap or second betrayal. Raven was practically the brother she never had, she'd see him pretty much every day and gave him a wet willy each chance she got. Seeing him again brought up all these things and now, he's going to be officially returning to konoha.

Lee had some painful memories in regards to Raven as well. After all it was Raven who had seriously injured Lee, most of the injuries were able to heal but the injuries to his pride never would. Raven didn't just beat Lee; he was ruthless in an attempt to put him down for good. Though Lee and everyone else were unaware it was more of a test Orochimaru was forcing him to do, than his own actions.

While Lee's normal nature wanted to live and let live, let bygones be bygones and let water go under the bridge and other sayings that his sensei told him. It was easier said than done, a dark side that Lee only admitted to Gai sensei in private, wanted him to get revenge. But Gai sensei told lee that 'Achieving revenge doesn't make you feel any better in the long run. Spring doesn't hold onto revenge over Winter or Summer, it just comes back again and again, getting stronger for next time.' wise words that Lee swore he would live by. Lee's arm and shoulder tingled slightly in his memories so he tried to focus on something else.

"We are to get to the front gates and then report straight to Tsunade Sama" Neji informed, so as Raven and Tenten were aware of the orders.

Nodding happily Raven smiled and turned around towards konoha, taking a breath of fresh air.

Looking around Lee realised that the other person Raven mentioned wasn't there, "I thought Raven said someone was accompanying you back to konoha?"

Tenten stood forward and explained about the note.

"Chances are a message will be sent to both Tsunade Sama and myself via a summoned bird. Then we arrange a time and place for my friend to meet up and return to konoha," Raven informed happily.

Lee just looked towards Neji who nodded.

"Time to go" Neji said blandly and glanced towards Raven who nodded and started off into their pace from before.

Lee got used to the pace and went towards Neji's side, who despite no mistrust needed, kept his eyes on Raven the entire time.

After a majority of the other 2 hours back, Neji turned to took a deep breath and turned his gaze towards Lee. "Lee, I want you to stay here with Tenten for a moment while I go nearer Raven."

Nodding reluctantly, Lee didn't trust Raven but he trusted Neji.

Neji slowly approached Ravens side but stayed silent for a few minutes. But eventually spoke when he realised Raven wasn't picking up on the hint. "You wanted to talk to me in private"

Raven instantly snapped out of his stupor and turned to Neji, blinking in curiosity at his comment. "Yes but I thought it had to wait till later?"

"At that moment in time, now is later." Neji replied coldly.

Raven was confused slightly but couldn't help chuckle, "That's Neji logic for you."

Neji stayed silent, no need to reply to that sort of comment, it was a waste of energy and time.

"Well, I guess I'll outright say it then."

Neji was still silent, preparing to listen to Ravens words.

"I know people are going to hate me. I know you probably hate me. There's no doubt in my mind that Lee definitely hates me."

"He has reason."

"So does everyone else."

"…"

"I'm not saying what happened was right, but I equally can't say I wouldn't do it again given a second chance."

At that Neji heard enough, he wanted to hear what Raven had to say, but this wasn't what he wanted to hear at all.

"I also know saying the word sorry wont make it any better, neither do I expect it to. But even if it means nothing to you, I want you to know I am sorry."

Neji listened to those words and repeated them around his head a few times before dropping back halfway towards lee and Tenten, making a lone comment before going silent. "Your right, it doesn't. Go faster." then he dropped back to Lee and Tenten. The two stayed silent, they both knew it wasn't right to snoop, nor ask what they spoke about.

The rest of the journey back to the gates was dead silent, other than the footsteps hitting the dusty road.

At one point Tenten was about to ask if Neji was ok, but suddenly noticing his byakugan down she decided that it was best not to disturb him. Especially in his current situation. He had often admitted to her in secret that he felt vulnerable when he was out of chakra.

Once the gates were in view Neji sped up to Ravens side, "Three things before we get inside."

"Ok, what?" Raven asked hazily, Neji couldn't help but notice a rogue tear Raven missed wiping away.

"One, slow down and don't talk to anyone once we're inside."

"Ok" Raven said while doing just that and slowing down.

"Two, don't tell anyone about me and Tenten, we don't want Lee to know"

"Don't worry, your personal life isn't any of his business anyway."

In Neji's mind he instantly shouted to himself '_finally someone gets it_'. "And three, your right it doesn't. We can't change history. But we can change the future. If you work hard enough." Neji said somewhat softly with a certain blonde shinobi in mind.

Raven stopped immediately on the spot. Neji stopped a few feet in front of him confused as to the sudden stop. Tenten and Lee stopped a few feet behind Raven and stared on in confusion.

"Neji.. I-I want you to do something"

Walking closer to Raven Neji kept silent, letting the silence ask what said request was.

"I want you to.. I want you to punch me!"

Lifting an eyebrow Neji become slightly more confused, though of course he didn't show the confusion as much as the others did that overheard the request.

"What?"

"I want you to punch me. Punch me in the face as hard as you possibly can."

"Why?"

Lee and Tenten just watched on, figuring they obviously missed something.

"Because I see the rage and emotion in your face, you can't hide them from my eyes."

To Neji what Raven said sounded so very familiar, but he just couldn't put a finger on where he'd heard that before.

"I wont hit you."

Sighing slightly Raven took a step closer and turned his cheek towards Neji, "Do it, don't underestimate what I can take."

Inwardly Lee wanted that offer too, he almost raised his hand like back in the academy as if he was trying to get the teachers attention so he could try.

Tenten was just confused.

There were 2 reasons Neji had for not hitting him. But one was not important and the other was equally insignificant. Only one mattered.

"We have to get to Godaime Hokage Sama. She's expecting us."

"Hit me."

Neji could see Raven wasn't going to take no for an answer but pressed on anyway.

"Why should I hit you?"

Lee wanted to answer; Lee's inner self was practically screaming _'Just hit him or I will.'_

"Neji.. I know you already understand. Now hit me, please."

Sighing Neji closed his eyes for a second, his minds eye playing various scenarios, Raven suddenly pulling a trap and killing him. Raven taking the hit and falling to the ground and not getting back up. Those were just 2 of the many scenes played out.

He did indeed know why Raven wanted the hit, so he pulled back his fist, putting a half-hearted amount of strength behind it and followed through into a connection with Ravens face. Raven however, only stumbled back slightly and turned towards Neji again.

"That wasn't as hard as possible."

"I hit you, that's all your getting."

"Hit me as hard as you can or I wont go inside."

"You will go inside."

"Then hit me."

"No."

"Fine, hey Lee I got something to tell yo.." however before he could finish Raven was on the floor in the blink of an eye.

Looking up from the floor with a big grin on his face, Raven saw Neji with his arm outstretched His hand curled into a fist where his face was a moment ago.

"Thanks"

Neji just nodded slightly, which Lee totally missed.

Stumbling to his feet again, Raven brushed dirt off his clothes and started walking again.

"Now on to.." Raven stopped mid sentence when he noticed in the background through the gates behind Neji. Ino standing dead still in the middle of the main street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood next to Ino who stared blankly towards the entrance, she didn't know what she was staring at until the familiar greyish-white hair, she hadn't seen in such a long time focused into her vision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino.." Raven finished as Neji turned around, trying to notice what Raven was looking at.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

"Isn't that the girl from team 10?" Lee asked while turning to look at Tenten.

"Yeah, on the same team as Nara Shikamaru." Tenten replied while walking closer to Neji and looking over his shoulder towards Ino, pointing to the blonde just beyond the gate.

"We have to get to Tsunade Sama right? Then lets go." Raven said quickly while turning his gaze towards the floor to hide his face. His voice was blank and emotionless.

Neji looked back at Raven and then over to Tenten who mouthed the words, 'They were together when he left'. Neji just nodded in understanding and turned around.

"Don't talk, just walk." while it might of sounded cold to being said to most people, really Neji had 2 reasons for saying that. Neither one being rudeness. One being they really did need to get to Tsunade Sama. And the second, he'd of wanted the same thing if he was in Ravens position.

Slowly the group headed towards the entrance, Raven in complete silence. Keeping his face down he didn't want to make eye contact just yet.

Once they were over the threshold into konoha, Raven glanced at the guards that kept an eye over the door. One of them he remembered, the other not so much. As he was returning his gaze to the floor, he was sure he saw the one he remembered tap the other one on the shoulder and point over at him. Oh how he needed to get used to that. Sure it's not every day you see a shinobi wearing a mask over the eyes, a cape and boxers without pants on, not to mention no shirt. But it's not that weird. Or was it that information about his return had spread already. _'Lee wouldn't have…'_

After a minute or so of walking, Raven noticed walking past feminine feet that were familiar. However as he was about to give a sigh of relief at the thought of avoiding confrontation, they ran in front of him. He knew who it was and he didn't want to look up but he knew that he had to eventually. Glancing up he took in the older more mature form that had previously been in his arms a long time ago.

The legs were longer and sensual, a very feminine etiquette about them. The waist was slightly wider than he imagined but was complemented at the sight of a smooth and not skinny but slim stomach. A pair of fists at the sides, one clenched tightly the other tensed out flat. An ample bosom and a gorgeous face. A face that while stunningly beautiful, portrayed the rage of thunder.

While he saw how beautiful she was, he was in no place to really be taking in how attractive she was, considering what happened and all. Less than half a second after making eye contact with the blond kunoichi, a hard, firm and furious slap connected with the opposite cheek Neji hit. He was probably lucky on that part. That one spot was still tender.

The connection of her hand to his face made his head twist painfully to the side. The noise of the slap itself was so loud people all the way down the road turned around to see what was happening.

His face turned bright red and there was a very visible handprint on his cheek. He turned his head back towards her to look at her once more in the eyes. His eyes saying sorry without him actually saying a thing. But she didn't even bother to stay, turning around quickly on her heel she was off down the road and into an alleyway, Sakura snapping out of her stupor was right after her.

"I deserved that." was all Raven said as he re-initiated the walk down the long dirt road to the hokage mansion.

Boy did the road seem longer than ever, whether it was the fact of what he'd done, or the people whispering to themselves when they spotted him. Or maybe even the fact his vision, though slightly blurry from tears, hadn't focused onto anything but straight ahead the entire time. Neji, Tenten and Lee all stayed silent, thoughts running through all their heads.

Lee was getting anxious about when the hitting game would be his turn. He knew it was slightly out of his normal character but he just wanted to.

Tenten was worried for Raven, though she was wrestling still with the whole 'enemy' concept, her sisterly feelings for him were very quickly coming back. Though her feminine side wasn't really giving her much choice. '_Really is a curse_'.

Neji, while trying not to be so 'It's Raven, sure he betrayed us but it's still him', was finding it harder than usual to keep everything business. Maybe he'd finally take up Tenten's offer to have a drink later.

Once at the hokage tower's main doors, Raven took a deep sigh and took the opportunity to wipe some tears from his eyes. His face was practically burning, aching and for lack of a better term 'hurt like heck'. Opening the doors, Raven was slowly lead up a seemingly never-ending flight of spiral stairs, sure every now and then he saw a door leading to an outside balcony overlooking the city. And there were definitely a lot of doors along the inside of the buildings walls. But that was all that was there, for a long time, no pictures, no plants, no coloured wallpaper other than a bland wood panelling.

Finally after what felt like half an hour, but was actually just a few minutes, they reached the very top of the tower. Face to face with the Hokage's main room.

"This is it then.." Raven mulled out, trying to break the silence.

But all the comment got was silence in return. Raven still hated awkward silences.

Neji walked past Raven and knocked on the door, after a few seconds they heard Tsunade Sama's voice shout from inside "Yes, come in."

Neji gave a quick glance to Raven and the others before taking the lead and walking in, followed quickly by Tenten and Lee and a few seconds afterwards, Raven.

At first Raven hid behind Neji, but then straightened his back, took a deep breath and stepped into view. Straight at Neji's side. Looking ahead Raven noticed a large wooden desk, though it looked different than the one he remembered being there.

'_For crying out loud stop being so nervous, she agreed to a possible deal. You know the plan,_ g_ive a bit of information ask for the asylum then give the rest.'_

Looking above the desk Raven avoided looking straight at Tsunade for the moment. Instead he just glanced over at Shizune by her side who was keeping a stoic face while holding ton ton in her arms, like she usually did. Then Raven noticed a masked ANBU at Tsunades other side, '_for security of course, standard security protocol. Yeah that must be it_'.

However after a second he took note of the reindeer design on the mask, the only people that had that design were from the Nara family. Shikamaru's clan. The same Shikamaru that was Ino's teammate, '_damn you fates, you just have to make this hard don't you?_' Though he already knew the answer would have been yes, venting things in the form of a question to the gods just seemed right at that moment.

Finally Ravens sight focused on Tsunade, the large busted leaf Godaime. At one point in time they were so close they were practically brother and a … much older sister. He could see by the look in her eye that while she was making sure it was all-professional, it was just as personal to her as if it was Naruto.

"Well." Raven started, he hated awkward silences.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade huffed before getting underway, "Quite. While I have taken the liberty to get the correct forms ready, I want to go off record for one moment to ask a few things."

"Ok, ask me anything."

"What happened to both of your cheeks?" Tsunade questioned curiously while keeping a professional manner about it, she glanced over to Neji and raised an eyebrow. Shizune also raised an eyebrow and noticed the handprint shaped mark as well as the other bulging and bruised cheek.

"Uhhh," how exactly was Raven meant to answer that, should he tell the truth or say he fell. He couldn't really tell her he made Neji hit him and then was slapped hard by a raging flaxen haired beauty.

However, before Raven could come up with a quick and witty excuse, "Neji punched him and Ino slapped him." Lee quipped in.

"God dammit Le- " Raven started saying before being cut off by Tsunade. Raising her hand up to silence the commotion. It surprised her slightly when Raven quietened as well. _'Since when did Raven learn what that signal meant?'_

"And why did these two incidents occur?"

The ANBU behind her shifted slightly at the predicament but stopped and leaned against the window when Tsunade held her arm in front of him.

"It's not what it seems-" but once again Raven was cut off, this time by Neji.

"The punch was of a personal matter irrelevant to the proceedings, but the slap is unknown as to why. Raven did nothing to provoke it."

Raven was actually a little shocked, Neji was defending him.

"Personal vendetta's are not tolerated during important missions. I hope it doesn't happen again."

"Yes Tsunade sama, it will not."

Returning the favour however was something Raven always thought was a good thing, "Please Tsunade Sama do not be angry at Neji, I requested the first incident."

Raising an eyebrow was Tsunade's way of showing she did not understand but before Raven could explain, she shook her head.

"It's no longer important, we will now start. Please take a seat."

Before Tsunade mentioned it Raven didn't even realise there was a seat, but he bowed before sitting down.

"Arigatou Tsunade sama."

Nodding slowly, Tsunade brought her hands into her lap, "From the information I received you wish to made a trade."

"That is correct."

"What is it you want?"

"Asylum."

"And you offer in exchange?"

"Information regarding; Orochimaru, Akatsuki and various other important things"

"Such as?"

"Well for example. The location of various bases Orochimaru uses, information on his top shinobi and as many experiments I was allowed to witness." looking towards Shizune for a second, she quickly exited the room.

"You're offering this important information for asylum?"

"Yes, but there is a catch."

"A catch?"

"Asylum for me as well as my partner, my associate helped me leave Orochimaru and smuggle information away. I would have been caught and killed by now if it wasn't for my companion."

"Where is your friend now?"

"Unfortunately my friend is in the grass country. In regards to a personal matter. However my comrade will contact you with a summoned bird and with your permission Neji's team and a small ANBU group would escort me to my friend and then escort us back here."

"How much more information do you have?"

Silently Shizune slipped back in and returned back to her side as Tsunade's assistant. Being so caught up in the important event going on, no one really paid much attention to her return and simply listened in.

"As soon as I have your word, I will give you 2 scrolls full of what I could write down while waiting for Neji's team to find me. Given a little time and some blank scrolls, I can write what's in my mind down for you. My partner however was taught various item sealing techniques and with breakthroughs of a gigantic proportion. She has smuggled over 50 large scrolls worth of information as well as what she can remember. We have a lot of valuable information."

"You are aware precautions will have to be taken?"

"I would prefer that they do, I fully understand the implications of my previous betrayal. And while no amount of apologies will make up for it. I intend to pay for my crimes and wish to do good in the future"

"Would it be wise to assume you hope to be re-instated as a Konoha shinobi as well?"

"It's not mandatory but preferable."

A few seconds of awkward silence made Ravens nerves raise a bit but they instantly eased off once he noticed a small nod.

"So you accept?"

"First we will require the information regarding one of Orochimaru's bases and have an ANBU scout verify its credibility, but yes. The deal is accepted."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 

"Yes!" Raven said while clenching his fist and pulling his arm back triumphantly, so childish. So like the Raven they remembered.

Recalling where he was, he quickly stopped and straightened himself up, bowing respectfully to everyone in the room. "Thank you Tsunade sama."

Nodding in return she pulled out a document, a pen and another stamp from under her large desk. Placing them in front of Raven she returned back to her sitting position with her fingers locked together.

"Sign that and the arrangement is official."

Leaning forward with a small hint of a smile, Raven took the pen and signed the contract. Seconds later after looking over it he slid it back towards Tsunade who gave it a once over before nodding and sliding it to one side.

Turning towards Neji's team for a moment Tsunade gave a swift nod and they took the sign and left. All but one. Neji stayed behind after his team left the room. Keeping his track of vision straightforward and standing almost painfully straight.

"Neji.. Is there something you wish to say?" Tsunade asked in the most professional tone she could muster.

Glancing over at Raven for a moment and then back to Tsunade's gaze he shook his head slightly. Showing no emotion at all. As is the hyuuga way.

"I… request to stay." Not surprisingly it was said in the most blank and robot like manner. But nonetheless it still managed to confuse both Tsunade and Raven.

However, Tsunade knowing it was only irregular and not out of the question saw no reason to refuse. However when Shizune took a step forward and whispered into her ear for a second, she frowned. '_Damm stupid rules.'_

Raven blinked slightly when he noticed Tsunade turn her sights back on him.

"Raven, I have no problem with the request, do you accept Neji's appeal to stay?"

Looking slowly between Tsunade and Neji he straightened up and shook his head. "Actually… I'm sorry but I'd rather he didn't. I'm sure you wish me to give information as to things I've done. There are things I'm more than just simply ashamed of. I.. I don't wish for him to know about them."

With a single nod Tsunade turned to Neji. Who without a second glance needed understood, turned around and left without a single word.

Silence hit the room the moment the door shut, Raven looking over his shoulder towards the door. Letting his thoughts linger for a second before Tsunade coughed into her hand, a signal to continue with the inevitable.

Still looking towards the door Raven frowned "I've done many things I'm not proud of, some I wish I'd thought through."

Tsunade needn't say anything; every ninja has the same feelings at some point in time.

"When it comes to the physical examinations, there's a few things you'll be unhappy to find as well." Finally turning back to Tsunade, Raven sighed deeply.

"Shizune, can you leave for a second. Please?"

Blinking when she was acknowledged she turned to Tsunade for a second and to the ANBU behind Tsunade that had practically been forgotten and seen as simply a part of the scenery. With a nod from Tsunade she did as requested, looking out towards one of the rooms large windows before walking past Raven and out the door.

Taking a deep breath Raven slowly brought his hand up to his mask. The mask around his eyes that Tsunade only had the chance to see off once. Slowly his fingers found their way to the bottom of the mask and slipped it off.

Immediately Tsunade gasped loudly, causing Shizune who was listening through the door, to almost turn the doorknob to enter.

"Raven.. you.."

"Yes.. But it's complicated."

"You're aware more precautions will need to be taken now."

Being unable to see what Tsunade was, was almost crippling to Shizune, she wouldn't admit it but she was a so curious as to what was revealed.

Meanwhile Tsunade was hoping she wasn't seeing what she thought she was.

Slowly Raven slipped his mask back on, securing it back in its place and taking a moment to stare at his shoes then back towards the door.

"Shizune! Please go get a medical room set up for us I'm going to give him his check up myself." Tsunade said calmly, while she hardly believed it herself she knew that shizune didn't have the right to know this. Not to mention she knew how she'd react and bug her about it all day.

"Hai! Hokage sama!" Shizune said from behind the door, which Tsunade was sure she was bowing from behind as well, and ran off to get it sorted out.

Silence racked the small office for a few seconds when Raven suddenly remembered something "Oh, Tsunade Sama I almost forgot," slowly Raven reached into his cape for a hidden pocket and pulled out an ordinary looking scroll.

"What's that?"

"This is the information regarding one of orochimaru's bases. You wanted it so you could verify the truth behind my information"

"Ah yes" feeling slightly silly that she forgot about that she reached out to take the scroll, surprised at how heavy it was compared to it's size. "Is the only information in here regarding his base?"

Shaking his head slowly he smiled a little "There's information in regards to a suspected Akatsuki headquarters in there as well. While Orochimaru is no longer part of the group, the leader apparently keeps tabs on him, making sure they're not betrayed and such. As a sign of good faith I don't suggest sending anyone to check that one just yet could be a trap"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before either could speak the door opened, however while they were expecting Shizune they were surprised to see a head of blond hair and a familiar orange jacket.

"Tsunade no baa chan! Have you seen ero sen-" Naruto's question was quickly cut short when he noticed who was already in the room. Sure he'd been away for a while training, but no amount of time would allow him to forget Raven.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

Instinctively ducking an object hurling through the air Raven watched as Naruto was unable to avoid and was hit in the head by what looked like a paperweight of some kind.

Rubbing his head where the projectile hit him, Naruto cursed quietly and walked further in, letting the door close on it's own. "Tsunade no baa chan, have you seen ero sennin? He was meant to be training with me but disappeared." He said casually, ignoring Ravens presence in favour of finding his perverted sensei. His arms at their usual place, folded and behind his head.

"Naruto, can you not see I'm busy right now" Tsunade said while motioning to Raven, who was just stood silently trying not to draw attention to himself.

"If you tell me where he is I can leave you to whatever it is that's going on."

Sighing deeply Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Naruto, I don't know where Jiraiya is, go bother someone else."

"Oi Naruto, stop being troublesome. Besides from what your always talking about, have you checked the woman's hot baths?" the ANBU behind Tsunade spoke up, his voice dreary as if he'd just woken up.

"Ah! Good idea! Thanks Shikamaru!" and with that Naruto was off, back out the door he came in through and off with tsunade's steadily growing headache.

His thanks to the ANBU having confirmed Ravens earlier speculation. And made him smile, the reason the ANBU sounded like he just woke up was most likely true considering it being Shikamaru.

"Damm him, he's not supposed to give off the identity of masked ANBU men! I'll have to beat him to a pulp later!" Tsunade said in a loud and angry tone, shaking her fist towards the door. "Anyway, back to business."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that little interruption out of the way, they didn't really talk about much, other than what precautions were going to be taken towards the beginning. Raven would be locked in an anti-chakra prison cell, have all his weapons confiscated and would be released to find himself accommodations when his information was deemed valid.

Before that however he would have to have a thorough medical exam to check for any contagions or injuries, the former being higher in priority.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of further waiting, Shizune finally arrived back to the office, "Tsunade sama, the room you requested is set up, and I've taken the liberty to inform the guards around Konoha not to attack Raven on sight. Lastly the ANBU have prepared his prison cell as well."

Nodding in response Tsunade slid her chair back and walked around her desk, Shikamaru stirring from his spot, followed her.

"Well done Shizune, I only need you to do two more things. Get Sakura to meet me in the room and using this scroll," she explained while handing it the scroll Raven gave her a few minutes ago. Which Raven noticed her weighing it roughly with her hand as well, "Send a ANBU squad to verify the position of one of orochimaru's bases."

Without any questions, shizune left to do just that. Tsunade then gave the ANBU a hand signal and watched as he vanished into thin air.

"Follow me."

Not needing to be told twice, Raven followed Tsunade out of the office, down the way he came with Neji's team till they reached the door out of the hokage's mansion.

However they quickly turned a corner and ended up going down a rather large hallway till they found themselves in the hospital. Walking down corridors and through doorways in silence until they made their way to a door with a note on the front saying 'Reserved for Hokage.'

Which she quickly opened and walked inside, "Close the door on your way in please," Tsunade Sama requested while she switched a light on to show the large white room with medical equipment strewn about.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 

Closing the door behind himself as she requested, he turned around to look at the rooms almost blindingly white walls.

"Might be a good idea to lock it, unless you don't mind someone haphazardly wandering in and seeing anything confidential or personal." Tsunade chimed in quietly as she took her white lab coat off to get more comfortable. Having not done a physical in a while she was a little rusty, but she was the Godaime hokage it would be no problem, she just needed to get comfortable first was all.

Finding the lock on the door he quickly locked it as she suggested and took his cape off, folding it up and placing it on a countertop before turning around to find Tsunade pulling out a sheet of paper over a large bed.

"What's the paper for?"

"New regulations, easy to dispose of and it soaks up blood well."

Gulping slightly at the sound of 'blood' Raven scanned the room for a needle and found none, sighing in relief he walked closer to the bed.

"Lay down." Tsunade said softly while digging around for something in a drawer. Raven watched with fascination as she found what she was looking for in the form of a small blue bottle of gel like liquid. Tsunade squeezed some of the gooey substance into the palm of her hand and rubbed it all over her hand, doing the same to the other as well.

Looked up for a second, Tsunade noticed Raven was standing in silence with his hands on his hip, "What?"

"Don't you mean lay down please?" Raven chimed in with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"No, I mean lay down now or be ready to be thrown into prison indefinitely" Tsunade demanded coldly. Totally different from the person that asked politely a moment ago.

While Raven did not believe she'd actually pull through on the threat he decided to do what she said anyway, no harm in laying down. Not to mention that he was pulling his luck by trying to instigate friendly conversation on the same day as his return anyway.

"Fine but you could use some work on your bedside manner." Raven mumbled while he got as comfortable as he could do so while laying on paper that was as dry as sand.

"I'll take note of that, now hold still." Tsunade replied half-heartedly while walking to his side and rubbing her palms together for a second, which made Raven unsure whether it was to finish rubbing in that weird liquid from before or whether it was to warm up her hands before touching his bare body. When her hands slowly started glowing a green like colour he realised she was simply calling up her chakra to check him. So he quickly relaxed and waited for her hands to collide with his chest. Realising his previous speculation about warming her hands up as well might not have been far off, her fingers were freezing cold. The chakra was warming straight to the muscles and bones but her hands were as cold as death. Not a good thing to be saying about a doctor.

"Your hands are really cold." He couldn't help but comment on, but she wasn't listening, probably too busy checking every little thing. Even though he was led down on his back he was still able watch her work, her hands trailing over his stomach, his chest his legs, his feet, his hands his shoulders and eventually his head, where they finally stopped and returned to her sides. The warm soothing feeling of the chakra slowly draining away only to return to the room's somewhat cold temperature.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the initial chakra diagnosis was complete she switched to the tried and true method of looking over every part one at a time and making note of the smallest detail, like a small triangular scar on the back of his right elbow, a strange seal mark tattooed on his left chest with a similar yet different one on his right, both only becoming visible when chakra was applied directly to them. A three inch burn mark on his left thigh, a deep slash wound on the back of the same thigh, most likely from a kunai or shuriken. Raven had definitely been in some fights, that or he was a masochist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of silent notes being taken she grew tired of the silence, "Raven I wish to ask you a few questions before Sakura arrives."

Sitting forward ever so slightly, supporting himself by his elbows Raven smiled and nodded his head "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide."

Sitting down on a nearby chair Tsunade looked Raven over, mentally going over all the scars and injuries she could find on his young body, "Well, I have more than a few but some can wait for later."

"As I said Tsunade Sama, I wont lie to you. Despite my betrayal I have never lied and never intend to." Raven inserted while sitting up fully, his arms behind him outstretched to support his new position.

"Firstly, what's is with those tattoo seals on your chest?"

Looking down at his chest for a second he winced at a memory and his smile turned solemn. "While I did say I have nothing to hide, I.. I wish to explain these later. When my partner arrives," Raven said in a slightly upset tone, Tsunade was about to speak when he interrupted her, looking up with a smile on his face. "However, instead I'll tell you something else about me which is equally important."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I know my last name, and I found my parents. Or at least, information regarding them." Raven smiled happily saying that, brightening up his face considerably.

"Orochimaru had information about your parents? Why?"

"Apparently my mother was a sound nin."

"A sound nin?" _'That would explain the affinity for sound jutsu.'_

"Yes and my father was a grass Nin. Apparently when Orochimaru was recruiting people from other shinobi villages he needed the money, so he went with him. Then he met my mother; they fell in love and had me. But when orochimaru found out I was born he wanted to use me for experiments. My parents wouldn't allow it so escaped to Konoha and pleaded Sandaime Hokage Sama to look after me. Gave him all the money and treasure they had and left to throw off Orochimaru's search from finding me." Raven smiled and took a few breaths before continuing. "When Orochimaru found me that long time ago after the invasion when I was in the forest, he recognised me, because of my hair colour. My mother and me looked almost identical. I saw so from photo's, that's why he captured me back then, but when he found nothing of great importance he left me for dead. But what he overlooked was my bloodline. He never considered checking. In his arrogance he missed a vital piece of information. My ability to augment sound without the use of equipment."

Listening to the information Tsunade quickly made mental note and inwardly smiled at orochimaru's mistake, _'Not so perfect after all, eh Orochimaru?'_

"So, you mentioned you found out your last name, what is it?"

"Blackwood."

Thinking deeply for a moment she scoured her memory for any clans being called that but came up with nothing "Orochimaru would only recruit ninja's he felt was special, usually clans with bloodlines, you already mentioned your bloodline but I don't remember anything about a 'Blackwood' clan. The closest I can remember was a Bloodoak clan of the grass, are you sure that Orochimaru's information was correct?"

Smiling mischievously Raven tilted his head to the side slightly, his grin warming up the area somehow. "My mother and father started the Blackwood clan in sound, but when they fled they was unable to boast the name around for fear of Orochimaru finding them. I'm the first and only of my bloodline and clan. I'm the Head of the Blackwood clan and holder of silent fist bloodline."

"Silent fist? So you named it?" Tsunade smirked slightly, she couldn't help but find it amusing, Raven might have changed slightly but he was still the Raven she could remember. The one that reminded her of the only other person she considered family.

"I had to, no one else around to name it something, besides, the hyuuga got the gentle fist it needs a name or it's just not cool." Raven nodded, more to himself that Tsunade but either way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as things were starting to warm up and they were getting more friendly chatter than interrogation the door was knocked, Tsunade and Raven both looked towards the door and saw the silhouette of someone on the outside.

"Who is it?" Tsunade Sama asked loudly while standing up from her sitting position on the chair, slowly heading for the door she reached her hand onto the handle and lock.

"Hokage Sama, Shizune told me you wanted to see me?" the voice said from behind the door, while Raven swore it was familiar he was unsure as to who it was just yet.

Nodding to herself Tsunade turned the lock and quickly ushered in the person, locking the door quickly. Raven watched as Tsunade scuttled slightly back over to her chair and smiled before turning to the new person. Looking closely, Raven remembered only one person with pink hair in the whole of konoha, Sakura. Another old friend and acquaintance of Ino.

Of course Raven remembered Tsunade mention someone named Sakura earlier before they made their way down, and again when she started asking questions. But Konoha was a big place; he was hoping it might have been someone else named after the spring trees.

"Raven?"

"Sakura?"

"Tsunade!"

"What?"

"What's the meaning of this? He betrayed us for the sound and Orochimaru!" The pink haired ninja spat out.

It was easy to see from Ravens point of view it was not a happy reunion, not really sure why he expected different though so just sat back and try not to draw attention to himself.

"Calm down, Raven has returned to Konoha in hopes of trading vast amounts of information regarding both Orochimaru and Akatsuki for asylum," Tsunade glanced towards a clock on the wall above the door, which Raven didn't realise was there until he followed her train of sight. "Which by now a ANBU squad should be preparing to verify one of many possibilities of Orochimaru's hideouts."

Raven and both Tsunade noticed Sakura's face clench up slightly before softening considerably.

"I have information regarding Sasuke too by the way, but my si… partner has more information on him than I do." Raven inserted softly, noticing Sakura's face once more lighten up. Obviously still after the red eyed avenger. But as soon as she lightened up she grew sharp again.

"You know where Sasuke is?!"

Within the blink of an eye Sakura was in front of Raven, in-between him and Tsunade, her fists tightening up with anxiety of finding out his location.

"I'm sorry Sakura, not only can I not guarantee he's moved location already, but I can't give information away until I know for a fact my asylum is guaranteed as well." At this Raven saw the signs of her arms muscles tensing as well, signs of an immanent attack, quickly thinking of something to quell her need for info, "However, I will tell you, last time I heard, he wasn't on a base occupied by orochimaru at the same time."

Sakura instantly calmed down, letting the chakra she was inadvertently gathering into her fist dissipate back to her coils. "So he's unguarded?"

"No, I wouldn't say unguarded, not by a long shot, but Orochimaru isn't anywhere near enough to stop any possible invasions."

"_Sasuke!"_

Not needing to hear any much more at this point she quickly turned to Tsunade Sama, raising her re-clenched fist up to her chest, "Tsunade sama! We nee-" but before she could finish she was interrupted, not by Tsunade like she expected but again by Raven.

"No, you can't. For two reasons," again all eyes were back on Raven, "One, if Sasuke is no longer there, which I've already said is more than possible. The people left behind would decimate any forces you could gather in the abrupt and immediate period of, oh lets say a week, the strength of one of orochimaru's experiments could destroy 20 if not 30 of your chuunin rank shinobi before you get past the front door. You don't have the amount of time to recall your jounin and ANBU forces for an attack so soon. Secondly, you don't know where the base is, I can't give that information out until-" Sakura knew exactly what Raven was about to say and she had enough, reaching her fist back, full of chakra she was about ready to pummel him until she could get the information out of him. But Tsunade was in-between them before she could reach her hand fully back.

"Sakura, I understand what your feeling. But Raven is right."

"But Tsunade sama! he-"

"No Tsunade Sama she's right, you don't need to defend me. I understand her reasons for wanting to beat me for the information. But she'd simply underestimating what I had to do to simply survive! Yes it was my choice to leave, I wasn't forced to. I chose it; I accepted that fact a long time ago! But Sakura you have no idea what I had to put up with to come back!"

Both Tsunade and Sakura were taken back by the sudden anger and sadness in Ravens voice.

"I've done things I'm not just ashamed of, but disgusted of. Most of them I can't believe I've even really done them." Raven looked down into his lap, his eyes glazing over. But quickly his eyes returned to normal and then to a sharp angry glare, which he shot directly into Sakura's emerald coloured orbs. "I don't expect you to understand, but what comes as most important to me at the moment, is mine and my partners safety! Not whether you find your beloved Sasuke-kun or not!"

Tsunade understood, while she didn't like it, she understood his point of view.

Sakura didn't, how could she, she'd never been in that situation. Both her and Raven knew that, but he had to tell her the blunt truth or else she'd just not understand.

After a few seconds of silence except the ticking of the clock, which Raven again couldn't remember noticing before the whole argument. Tsunade grew tired of the gritty quiet. Clearing her through by the form of a cough and opening her arm to invite, or demand Sakura to sit on the chair she was in a few minutes prior. She turned towards sakura and got back to business.

"Before we get further off track, I called you in here for a reason. As my apprentice you need to be familiar with as many cases as possible, so when the time comes to take on the title of best medical specialist since the Godaime hokage, you'll be ready." Looking towards Raven for a moment she waited for him to nod before she could continue, "Now Raven, I wish for your permission to let Sakura here see behind your mask. Is it ok or do I need to do it by force?"

After a second of thought, Raven nodded and brought his hand up to grip the bottom of his mask with his thumb and forefinger, closing his eyes at the same time, "you have permission but I don't wish for it to be discussed outside this room with anyone other than the hyuuga."

While Raven was slipping his mask off Sakura couldn't help but turn to look at Tsunade for a second, almost asking why the most prestigious clan in Konoha was being mentioned. But when Tsunade kept her gaze towards Raven she gave up and took to finding out for herself. And there it was, staring her right in the face.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6 

Tsunade was still taken back, sure she saw it only moments ago up in her office, but it was still shocking to see. Sakura wasn't faring too much better with the surprise, her mouth was gaping open and her eyes were almost bulging out of her head. She'd seen some surprising things in her time of being a ninja, demons, snakes in human forms, Curse seals and even eyes that could allow a person to copy a ninjutsu in seconds without prior knowledge of it even existing.

But this was downright shocking. "Tsunade sama, am I looking at what I think I'm seeing?"

Turning to Tsunade a second she saw a nod, "Yes, it's the byakugan. Albeit a mangled form. But it is indeed the hyuuga clans bloodline."

"But how?" Sakura turned back to look at Ravens eyes, she knew what the byakugan looked like thanks to training with Hinata a few times. But Ravens were different, they weren't the usual white with a tint of lavender, Ravens version of the byakugan was silvery, almost metallic looking. Like looking into a kind of warped funhouse mirror.

"Orochimaru made a mistake," it was Raven that answered; he already knew Tsunade was about to ask him the same question. "A few months after I left for him, he became interested in my silent fist bloodline, which as you know already Tsunade, he missed. He believed that while getting the byakugan for himself he could become strong, but he could also use it along with my skills to create an army of silent solders. A squadron of shinobi that could kill an entire nation in pure silence. Not even a pin drop." Raven took a moment to catch his breath before continuing, "He implanted them into me, but something went wrong. In striving for more power he gave me drugs and other stimulants to enhance it beyond what it was. He failed. What came out was what I have now, not byakugan but something different."

"Does it work like the byakugan?" Tsunade questioned.

Before she could finish Raven was already shaking his head, "Definitely not. He again didn't take into account my bloodline and how the two would work together."

"So what happened?" Tsunade asked, she would need as many details as possible to make a report.

"Instead of my body adapting and being able to use the byakugan like he hoped, it instead changed to mix with my bloodline. Instead of normal sight, I see vibrations of sound, the further I send off sounds the further I can see. I can sometimes see further than the byakugans usual limits, but not see chakra."

"Can you see tenketsu? And do you know what jutsu orochimaru used to put the byakugan into you?"

"I can see tenketsu, but only at very close range and only with the use of my sound waves. Strangely orochimaru never even spoke of where he got the eyes, let alone what jutsu he was using. Though he did think about giving them a new name separate from byakugan"

"A new name? Why?" Sakura asked, she was confused as to why it'd need a new name.

"Most likely so he could claim them as his." Tsunade answered quickly. _'Arrogant snake'_

"Correct, however once he took the first set of byakugan for me, he was unable to get close enough for another. Soon enough he gave up and decided that the chances of having a whole army undetected while you could send in a single assassin do the same job wasn't worth the hassle. Instead he just decided to focus on other things."

Listening to the whole thing, Tsunade was angry at how far her former teammate would go to be the strongest. And yet worried about the implications of his idea that almost came to fruition. Though a small part of her was happy that his plans failed and the only result he had gotten was now sat in front of her telling her all his secrets.

"What happened to you when the eyes were transplanted?"

Tsunade had to smile; her student was asking the right questions to assess the situation, finally keeping her personal feelings aside for the meanwhile. She truly would be a great medic Nin.

"I was unable to open my eyes for a while, or at least that was what I was told. My whole face was bandaged for what felt like a week."

"What happened when you did open them?"

"I fainted."

"Fainted? Why?"

"The eyes were harvested while in use, chakra was still pulsing through and so the eyes were draining my chakra before I was even trying to. Someone Orochimaru called Kabuto, a silver haired guy with glasses. Slipped me a drug every day to stop it from happening. Eventually he fixed some glasses up that would control the chakra control their while still allowing use," While still talking Raven opened a little hole in his mask, pulling out a white piece of plastic like material, "I've gotten used to being able to control it without but there's something in the material that collects chakra in small doses and allows me use of my eyes without using up my chakra reserves."

Raven cautiously handed over the piece of plastic like material and watched as Tsunade gave it a look over, Raven also noticed Sakura looking at it just before Tsunade handed it to her. "I'd allow you to take a sample, but it's the only one I've got."

All he got from that though was a nod from Sakura and Tsunade, Sakura eventually handed it back and Raven slipped it back inside the mask. "Can I put it back on now?" Raven asked while holding his mask halfway up his chest.

With another nod from Tsunade Raven slipped his mask back on and secured it in place. "Any other questions?"

"Not at this moment," Tsunade slowly turned towards Sakura and gave her a signal to head towards the door, but before she got their Tsunade called out to her, "Oh Sakura, tell Shizune to send one of the ANBU to come up and collect Raven, we'll be back in my office." With a curt nod Sakura was out the room and off out of sight. Leaving Raven and Tsunade alone once more.

"Tsunade sama, before I go into my cell, may I have something to eat please?" Raven almost pleaded, he knew it wasn't normal procedure for a returning traitor but he'd been on his feet for a long time and hadn't had any food for almost a week.

While standing up off the bed he quickly grabbed his folded up cape and re-attached it over his back. Looking over at Tsunade he could see her thinking it over for a second before nodding. "While it's not normal procedure, hungry prisoners wont do much good."

Raven didn't necessarily like the prisoner remark, but even just to get a single slice of bread was enough. Food wasn't scarce in the sound village but it wasn't very filling, especially with all the experiments going on. So Raven used most money he received in sound for food and other necessities.

"I'll send someone down to the cell with some food, you'll have to eat in there and have the guard take away the plates."

Raven nodded and walked out the door Tsunade was standing by, "Thank you, whenever you're ready then."

With a quick nod Raven was walked back the way the came earlier, back up the various corridors and up the long stairs that seemingly never ended. A few minutes later and they was back in the hokage's office. When Raven got there though he was a little confused, out the windows behind Tsunade's desk it was dark, almost nighttime.

But it was early afternoon when he arrived back in konoha; surely he hadn't been having the medical check for that long. "Umm Hokage Sama? Why is it so dark?"

Raising an eyebrow while she sat back down in her chair, getting herself comfy. She looked out the door and over to the clock. "It's normal to be dark about this time, why do you ask?"

"Well, I got into Konoha in early afternoon, how long was that check-up?"

"Normal amount of time, it's about mid evening now, it gets dark about this time in konoha"

"This early?"

Instead of a reply Tsunade just nodded, she didn't feel anything odd about it.

"Huh.. Must be so used to being underground in Otogakure that I lose track of timing with the sun."

At that though Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Otogakure?"

"Yes what about it?"

"Orochimaru is trying to claim it as an official village again is he?"

Realising what Tsunade was confused about Raven nodded, "Well there's 2 villages actually. One with a similar layout to Konoha and an underground version specifically for his shinobi and experiments"

"And you can give us details about that as well?" 'S_imilar layout? That makes things easier'_

Raven didn't answer aloud, but nodded. Yawning moments after.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yawning loudly Raven turned around when a door opened, revealing 2 shinobi wearing some sort of porcelain masks. One with blue paint over the front portraying the design of a bird and another one with blue paint in the design of a dog. "Hokage Sama, I'm here to collect the prisoner."

Turning back towards Tsunade, Raven noticed her nodding, "Take him to his cell, and report back to me, for further orders."

Turning around Raven walked in-between the two ANBU and waited to be shown the way, "This way." the one in front said while taking the lead, the one behind trailing after slowly, leaving enough room to manoeuvre.

Once out of the office they went in total silence, Raven wasn't really paying much attention to where they was going, instead just he went over the day's events. Eventually they made it to the cell, it was dark, but not damp, a blanket of some kind lay in the corner and what looked like a pillow.

"Orochimaru gave me worse." He openly said before walking inside and sitting down on the pillow.

The gates closed shut and locked, the dog faced shinobi sat down on a chair near the entrance while the bird faced guy left to go get further orders. When Raven leant back against the wall he shivered uncontrollably, the cobblestone wall was freezing cold but the parts around some sort of seal warmed up slightly so he slid the pillow closer to that and grabbed the blanket, covering himself up.

Wasn't the best of places to be, but wasn't that bad considering he could be dead.

Nothing much happened after that, the bird-faced guy came back with a bowl of soup, placed it inside and left again, Raven scrambled over and ate it quickly. Just as he was finishing it the guy came back with a spoon, obviously having forgot it the first time. But wasn't anything left so instead just shook his head and took it back. Raven couldn't help but feel like he caused him some added hassle but the dog faced guy just laughed before going silent again.

Settling himself back down Raven just contemplated what happened, it had been a busy day, mainly of explaining himself about everything and anything. But now he had a somewhat warm bed, a secure place to sleep and no snake ready to make sure he never woke up. The only thing that could make it better would be having his partner their and knowing she was safe as well.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 

Morning came as a little bit of a shock, Raven was slightly unsure if it had been a dream or had really happened, but apparently it had. Looking around his surroundings he found the one dog-faced guy from last night still sat in the same seat, but the bird faced guy nowhere to be seen.

"What a place to wake up to."

After his comment Raven swore he heard laughter coming from the dog faced ninja's direction but wasn't sure. So instead of replying he just sat there in silence. Eventually the silence was broken when a guy he didn't remember walked in. This guy was taller than the bird-faced guy but less muscular than the dog faced Nin. Strangely his mask was blank, so Raven couldn't really nickname him yet.

"The prisoner is awake?" he said while looking towards the guard. Who in reply just kind of nodded.

"You know you was supposed to let someone know so we could fetch him right?"

Again he got a nod as a reply.

"So why didn't you?"

"You see anyone else here?" the guy finally spoke.

"No, but what's that got to do with it?"

"I'm ordered also to make sure the prisoner is guarded at all times. How can I do that if when he wakes up I'm the only one here? I can't be in two places at once."

This time Raven laughed, he started to like this guy.

"Hey! Who said you could talk?"

"He didn't talk he laughed."

Raven decided, he did like this guy. Too bad he didn't know his name.

"Are you defending this guy Dochi? Do you even know what he's in for, he defected to Orochimaru"

'_ah so Dochi's his name'_

"And so what?"

"You know who Orochimaru is right?"

"Yes"

"What do you mean yes? You know what he did right"

"Yes, I do, I'm not stupid"

"Coulda fooled me."

"That so? I'm not the one that just gave away another ANBU officers name. You're aware that Tsunade beat up that blonde kid just the other day for that and promised that if anyone made the same mistake they'd be gennin so fast they'd not even realise it?"

And the blank guy was beaten. Even with his mask on Raven was sure Dochi was smiling underneath. Again Raven laughed, "He's right you know. I was there." He couldn't help but adding.

"See even the prisoner is smarter than you. So unless you want to go back to the academy I suggest you shut up and wait here while I take the kid to the Hokage."

Slowly Dochi made his way to his feet and opened the gate, signalling for Raven to get up and walk out the cell on his own. Which he did. Then just as he was about to escort Raven back to the Hokage the blank guy spoke again, "I can take him back."

Raven looked at Dochi's face and then back towards the guy and smiled, "Sure you can handle it?" Raven chimed in, causing Dochi to laugh again. Taking a few steps away Dochi signalled Raven once more, "Come on kid, think the big shot their needs time to change his nappy in privacy."

With another laugh they was both off, Dochi went back to being silent but glanced back at Raven a few times who stopped smiling. Eventually he decided to break the silence. "So kid what's ya name?"

"Thought you weren't allowed to talk to the prisoner?"

"Who says so?"

Raven just blinked for a second, "You know, your right it's never been an actual rule."

"I know."

"Well, my names Raven."

"Oh I know now, you were that.. Oh what was it.. Ah that's right you was the kid that attacked hokage Sama and ran off during the chuunin exam against the bug kid."

Raven just nodded, one of the many things he wasn't proud of.

"So you came back huh?"

Raven nodded once more, "Yup, double-crossed Orochimaru and brought all his secrets back to here."

"That your original plan?"

"You know honestly, you're the first person to ask."

"Ok, well was it?"

"Not really. It crossed my mind but wasn't the original reason."

By now they was going down a corridor Raven remembered, about 4 minutes away from Hokages office.

"Mind if I ask what the reason you did leave was?"

"Honestly I can't remember anymore, but I'll let you know when I remember."

"Cool."

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure why not. What is it?"

"What's your last name?

"What's yours?"

"Blackwood."

"Inuzuka."

"You related to Kiba by any chance?"

"Yup he's my younger bro."

"How?"

"Well when a mom and a da-"

"That's not what I meant, I meant he's so brash and arrogant."

"Yeah that sounds like pow."

"Pow?"

"His nickname mom gave him, he's Pow and akamaru is wow."

"Pow-wow, hehe nice."

"Yeah."

"Right well we're here now so, best go quiet ok?"

Instead of replying out loud Raven just nodded, after a second or so they arrived at her door. Just outside and to the side, Shizune was sat at her own desk, "Ah Raven you're here, Tsunade Sama is waiting for you."

Dochi slowly walked over to the door and walked on in, seconds later followed by Raven who bowed quickly to shizune. Once inside Raven saw Tsunade shoving something into one of her desk drawers and sitting herself up tall.

"Prisoner retrieved in accordance to your orders, Hokage Sama."

"Well done, I've signed you off of active duty. Take a few days rest and then report back to me."

Dochi nodded and bowed respectfully before turning and giving the slightest nod in his direction. "Have a good day, Hokage Sama." And with that Dochi was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Raven, take a seat."

Nodding in reply Raven did just that, snuggling into the cushion for a moment, enjoying the softness and warmth before getting back to business.

"The ANBU squad I sent to verify your information returned this morning."

"And was anyone still their?"

"Yes, just as you said, one of the members of the squad felt horrifying and large amounts of chakra from inside. Most likely the experiments you spoke of."

Raven just nodded, of course he knew the information was true, but he was relieved that it meant he wouldn't be back in that dinky cell.

"Also I received a message from a peculiar messenger bird this morning, the note was something along the lines of 'Round tree, flat rock, Black hole, 3 moons and 2 stars.' you have any information regarding this?"

"As I mentioned before Hokage Sama, my partner would send a cryptic message to tell me the location of where to meet. Though I must admit it sounds weird, I know where it is and when."

"Oh? Care to elaborate."

"On my way to the point of which I met up with Neji's team me and my partner decided on possible codes for area's to meet at. While I went to meet Neji and come back here, my partner continued on to finish some personal matters, the location is halfway between Konoha and the village hidden by rock. Once there I would be able to find my partner with ease."

"You are aware that Konoha and the rock are not on best terms?"

"I know, hence the location, Orochimaru is friendly with the rock so we'd just be assumed to be on Orochimaru's business, but you have nothing to worry about. My partner would not be somewhere that would be dangerous for Konoha during the pickup."

"When do you wish to retrieve your partner?"

"In, 3 weeks and 2 days. As the note explains. 3 moons and two stars"

"May I ask why so long away?"

"The business my partner has, is of large importance to us both."

"How do you wish for this meeting to take place?"

"Well if you would, I'd like to request Neji's team escort me their. And then escort me and my partner back"

"Neji's team consists of 2 chuunin and 2 jounin, you would have to commission the mission just like anyone else. Do you have the funds?"

"If I'm allowed to explore the village I can, before leaving I buried a box containing my money and personal belongings."

"You will be allowed around the village, but understand you will have to have an ANBU tail you for the meanwhile. At least until we can be sure of your intentions."

"If that is the case may I make a request as to who tails me?"

"Oh, have someone in mind?"

"Well I wouldn't mind the member that escorted me here, he wasn't rude and while he was wearing an obstructing mask I could not feel the eyes of a judging person behind it."

"Yes, he is well liked among the units, I will see what I can do. For now I will have to get someone else however as he was just promised a vacation."

"Ah of course, I was right here."

Tsunade just nodded her head and shuffled around for something on her desk, eventually she uncovered a button on a intercom connected to her desk, "Shizune, get wing up here please."

"Hai Hokage sama."

"Wing?"

But Tsunade was silent.

Moments later after an awkward silence, a large poofing noise was heard behind Raven and there stood an ANBU. Raven turned around only to see the bird faced guy from yesterday.

"He's wing?"

With a soft grunt and a nod Tsunade looked over at him. "Wing, your next mission will last till stone is next available, you are to tail Raven here and keep an eye nothing goes wrong."

"Hai Hokage sama."

And with a nod he was gone just as quickly as he arrived

"So what I wont even see him?"

"That's the idea," Tsunade said while starting to get to work on some forms lying around her deck.

"Eh fair enough, so what now I just leave to walk around?"

"Again, that's the idea." Tsunade replied not even looking up from her work.

Thinking deeply for a moment Raven smirked.

"So I'm the greatest ninja ever am I?" Before he could hear her answer though, he left.

"Again that's the id- hey wait a minute!" but it was too late Raven was gone, damn him. He was starting to get back on her nerves and he was only back one day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm finally back.." Raven said to himself, walking through the hospital was boring when he had no one to talk to.

Slowly Raven made his way out of the hospital and onto the main road he was on the other day, this long single road that lead straight from the gates all the way to the hospital and Hokage's mansion. He remembered walking this road so many time he often felt if he had to walk it one more time he'd go insane, but after walking down the similar version in Otogakure it just didn't feel the same.

Once halfway down the road he turned to his right without even thinking, going down a small alleyway and then taking a few twists and turns until he made his way out to a field with a single tree, a little ways off a large old house stood on it's lonesome. Yawning and scratching his side he made his way under the tree, standing against the tree with his back to it he took 3 steps forward and 7 steps right, 2 back 3 right then 1 more back. Standing still for a moment Raven made a few hand seals and punched his palm onto the floor, moments later the earth shook and then spat out a small metallic box. Kneeling down to pick up the box Raven smiled. Even after all that happened he'd never forget his emergency box.

Sitting down underneath the tree, Raven looked up at the large branches he remembered and new ones he didn't. Taking slow even breaths and enjoying that feeling of being home. Sadly he knew it's be a while before others felt the same way while he was around, but he didn't care that much.

Looking back down at his box Raven put the combination in and took the padlock off. It was an easy to remember number; it was the date he graduated to gennin. Opening the lid Raven smiled at seeing all his old things, his first kunai and shuriken, half of the money he made on his first mission, a photograph of him and his old friends. Memories. Shuffling it to the side Raven reached in and pulled out a large amount of money, easily about 50,000 ryou that he'd saved up.

Placing the money in his pocket he unravelled one of the scrolls from his other pocket and sealed the box inside the scroll. Rolled the scroll back up and put it back in its place.

Standing up Raven stretched his legs and headed back into town, now was the hard part. Finding someone that would let him pay for residence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in tsunade's office Tsunade sat at her desk completing forms that just didn't seem to end. If it wasn't a mission report it was a request form. if it was a request form it was an accident report. If it wasn't an accident report it was a complaint from the elder council. There was just never a chance for Tsunade to relax, sure she had Shizune helping. Shizune was practically born for this role, running around making sure most of the forms were filled out properly and other things that Tsunade was just too bored to think up. Tsunade often ended up sneaking some sake into her drawer and sipping it when Shizune wasn't around. However just as she was about to indulge in one of her pastimes, a knock came at the door. "Come in," she said hurriedly while putting her drink away in the drawer.

"Tsunade sama, you wanted to see me?" A head of blonde hair walked into her office. Though not the fair-haired haired shinobi that usually barged in. No this one was wearing a large ponytail.

"Ah, Ino. I needed to follow up on an incident earlier yesterday."

"Incident? If this is about chouji and that bar then you should kno-" however Tsunade was quick to interrupt before hearing something more she'd have to work on.

"No, I meant an incident regarding you attacking an escorted prisoner."

"Escorted prisoner?" Ino had no idea what Tsunade was saying.

"He was being escorted by Neji's group."

Blinking for a moment Ino recalled what she was there for, her face dropping and turning solemn.

"Oh, that."

"Yes."

But all Tsunade got was silence, she could see the apprehension on the young girls face in regards to the situation. And any other time she'd probably drop it, deeming it too much work. But she knew she had to press on.

"Would you care to explain what happened?"

"Nothing happened." sure it was a lie, and Ino knew she was a terrible liar but she could still try.

"Nothing happened? Is that so?"

Ino's reply was just silence.

"Yamanaka Ino, I have had reports detailing you," Tsunade looked down at her desk at one of the filed reports, looking for the right term, "Slapping someone who was being escorted to my office."

Again just silence.

"Are you going to explain yourself or should I believe the reports are all that's important?"

Looking up at Tsunade Ino was frowning, her cheeks and eyes reddening and the starting signs of crying. Taking a deep breath Ino explained what happened and why. Tsunade listened and took in the information, while she felt for the girl and realised she'd probably of reacted the same way in her shoes. She wasn't. She was the Hokage and had to set an example. In the end Ino was the person who did the wrong thing and still had to be treated as such.

"A ninja must not let their emotions get the better of them. A mission comes first, and it was a mission that you interrupted. See to it this doesn't happen again or you will suffer the repercussions."

"Ha-hai Hokage Sama, I understand."

Ino bowed respectfully and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having made his way back from his hiding spot under the tree, Raven was going around and enquiring about all vacancies in the hotels and apartments. But no one would give him the time of day just to say no. Most of the people just ignored him.

"Oh for crying out loud. I have money, I'm not a violent person and I've been nothing but polite. Sounds like I'm going to have to buy a tent and a sleeping bag."

"If someone will sell you one that is," someone from behind Raven spoke up, turning around Raven smiled for a moment when he noticed Tenten. Raven quickly took the opportunity to look at how much she'd grown, he would have done the same for Sakura and Tsunade but never really had much of a chance. Tenten had definitely grown, while she didn't look completely different she had changed. She was slightly taller, her hair buns were larger, most likely her hair had grown but being too accustomed to the buns probably decided not to get it into a different style. Her muscles were slightly more visible and she was wearing a different type of clothing, though saying that Raven couldn't remember the other clothing so wasn't really able to compare that.

"Tenten, what are you doing in the shopping district?"

"Shopping maybe?"

"Ah, good point."

"You?"

"Well I just gave up on finding somewhere to sleep. So I'm going to try and get a tent. Know where I can buy one?"

By this time Tenten had walked closer, initially she'd sneaked up on him and only heard the last part. But she had started a conversation and wasn't needed anywhere else till later.

"Depends." She said while placing her hand on her hip.

"Depends on what? Isn't a tent a tent?"

"Yes, but it depends on whether you want the tent to contain heat, be waterproof and easily compactable."

"Well being compactable isn't so much of a hassle. I can just seal it away in my scroll. But yeah preferably waterproof and so as during the night I wont freeze."

"Then you want one of the good ones, follow me," she said while turning around, but before she could speak Raven took a few steps closer to her.

"You don't have to do that, if you need to be somewhere else you can go."

"I wouldn't have offered if I had something better to do," was her response before walking away.

Being used to training with sound waves, it was easy for Raven to tell someone's emotions and feelings behind their words. It was a particularly good trick for when someone's bluffing. But Raven could tell from Tenten's tone of voice, she was both very angry about what he'd done, yet slightly happy at the idea of having him back. She was very moody, and he noticed her acting weird yesterday, originally his had it down as the fact he was an old friend that betrayed them, but now he had a different theory.

"Tenten, is it your menstrual cyc-" however before Raven could ask his very private question, he was hit hard on the back of his head.

"YOUR BACK FOR ONE DAY AND SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" at this she was shaking her fist.

'_Definitely'_ "Forgive me." he quickly begged, rubbing where her fist connected, "Back in sound people don't care about such things. I'm not used being back here yet."

"WELL DON'T ASK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT! Your not in sound anymore!"

At this Raven nodded quickly "The bump on my head tells me so, don't worry," rubbing his bump he noticed Tenten take deep breaths and turn back the way she was going earlier.

"Come on."

"You're still going to help me find that tent?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"But I thought? …I'm confused." Raven rubbed his temples this time, thoroughly confused as to how girls' minds worked.

"You want the tent or not?"

At this Raven just went silent and followed Tenten, ignoring all the stares and comments from civilians. He'd have to get used to that, he had many times before but this time was quite different.

Eventually after a few turns and through an alley, they found their way to a corner shop, Raven looked up at the sign to read it but was quickly pulled in by Tenten. Watching the door close on it's own, he heard a bell ring through out the store. By the time he looked around for Tenten, she was gone. Walking through the store on his own Raven realised it was a mix between a hardware store for civilians and a shinobi survival and weapons store.

Sure he'd been in one or two stores similar to this in otogakure but some of the weapons were magnificently well kept. His eyes lingered on a few katana, but he didn't have the training to use them so it was more of just looking that intending to buy, not like he had the cash for some of them.

Back in the sound he was given a card where he could get supplies for ninja use very cheap, but the money Raven had now wouldn't cover a single weapon here. Maybe a few scrolls but not weapons. There was basic kunai, normal shurikens, and boxes of smoke and light bombs. Explosion tags, technique scrolls. Large scrolls, medium scrolls, huge scrolls and tiny scrolls. Glass cases with custom weaponry, eastern swords and flail's. Truly a well stocked armoury if Raven ever saw one.

Wandering around Raven heard shuffling a few aisles over, "Raven, what are you doing over their, hurry up!" it was Tenten and she seemed calmer than before, but Raven didn't want to change that so he quickly followed her voice.

Seconds later Raven found her, she had already picked out a tent, a sleeping bag, a set of flints, a medical first aid kid and Raven wasn't sure what else. "Got enough stuff their?"

"Think so, now come on and help me take it to the counter."

Not needing to be told twice Raven took the tent and sleeping bag under his arms and followed her to the counter. Raven noticed though that as she placed the items down she went the other side and started looking around the register.

"Tenten what are you doing over their customers are this side."

"I know that, but you want your items right?"

"Yeah but I don't want to rob the place."

"Rob the place?"

Before Raven could reply Tenten was laughing, loudly. Wiping a tear away after her fun was had she smiled and shook her head. "This is my families place, I work here when my dads in the back."

"Oh! I remember you telling me to stop by before but I never had a chance."

"Well now's your chance," slowly Tenten started ringing up the items and placing them into bags, though Raven wasn't sure how she managed to fit both the large sized tent and sleeping bag into one carrier bag. But he wasn't one to argue.

"Ok, so how much?" he asked while pulling his money out of his pocket

"Well usually for foreign ninja's we make them pay more than 20 thousand ryou for a set like this," before she could finish Ravens mouth was already wide open.

"20 thousand ryou?! I only got 50 and I need some of that for-" but Raven was interrupted this time.

"If you let me finish you might learn something."

"Go ahead," Raven relented.

"Usually for foreign ninja's it's 20 thousand. But as an ex-Konoha ninja, and an old friend. I'm going to cut you a deal."

"15 thousand?"

"No, 8. More than half price. Trust me for this good quality set you'd be expected to pay a lot more at other stores."

"So this whole thing has been about promoting your own store?"

"You want the deal or not?"

"That's fine, it leaves me with 42, thousand for food and drink."

"Luckily for you my auntie owns a store just down the road, I could pull you a few strings."

"Really? Awww thanks Tenten."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now hurry and hand me the money before my dad comes out."

Quickly Raven handed the money over and took the bags.

"Now come on, let's get you some more supplies," Tenten walked around the counter once more and walked out with Raven. Slowly making their way to the store. Mainly in silence, but the fact that Tenten wasn't avidly avoiding Raven made things better. He wasn't being treated like he expected. He was still being treated like a human being.

What the store Tenten asked Raven what he'd need and quickly dashed around getting the supplies, plus a few things she told him he also needed. He handed the money over and they left the store, this time though they weren't sure where to go next.

"Well I think it'd be a good idea if I get this stuff and my tent set up. Mind walking with me to the place, not sure if I got enough hands for all the bags." Raven said while nodding towards the bags in Tenten's hands and then to his already full ones.

With a nod they slowly made their way to the spot Raven had uncovered his box. Tenten placed the things down under the tree while Raven got to work on setting the tent up, swearing as he went because he couldn't figure out which pole went in which slot. And what stick needed to go along what frame. Soon enough Tenten kicked him to the side and set it up for him.

Raven enjoyed the time they spent together, not much was said. But he didn't need it to. Tenten wasn't judging him. Yelling at him, beating him up or asking him why. She just simply helped him.

Tenten kept reminding herself that Raven had betrayed them. She even wanted to leave and let him fend for himself a few times but she ended up looking at his face and remembered the old days when she's sneak up on him and give him a wet Willie. Or make fun of him. Generally treat him like a younger brother. Mixed with her feminine situation her emotions were already riled up. So she felt the best course of action would be to simply head it face on. She couldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy it either though.

Once the tent was up, Raven made a fire and had everything set up for dinner. He offered for Tenten to stay but after she looked at the time on her watch, she declined and mentioned about a meeting with Neji and the rest of her team. She was just walking away when Raven stopped her.

"Tenten, before you go I just want to say something."

"What is it?"

"I know sorry wont mean much. And I know I'm still going to say it over and over again. But I am sorry. And I'm very thankful for your help today."

With a nod of her head Tenten left. Leaving Raven to listen to the crackling of the fire. _'It's been a good day so far. And I haven't been attacked yet.'_

A strangely familiar voice mumbled out to just where Tenten was moments ago. But before it could manage to say any words it stopped.

Looking up Raven blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing a cruel joke on him. And they weren't. The gods were just that unkind.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8 

"Ino?"

There she was, stood right where Tenten was a few minutes ago, silent. Her hair in its usual ponytail, her one long bang draping down the side of her face. Though still light out, the light of the fire illuminating the purple material of her shirt and skirt.

A few minutes went by and nothing, not eye contact, no movement, and the only noise Raven could hear was the crackling of the wood burning. Minutes seemed to fly by; the awkward silence between the two was so strong neither knew what to say.

Raven wanted to apologise, to hug her, and tell her he was back for good. He wanted to do something to end the silence and make her forgive him. But he just couldn't get enough courage to do anything. He had missed her terribly when he'd left, he regretted it a few times but knew he'd do it again if he had to. He wanted to cry, let loose the tears that had built up over time. He wanted to yell at himself, scream at himself, tell her something. But couldn't. Only silence.

Ino wanted to attack him, hurt him, and make him feel what she had the day she saw him leave. Only to hear from someone in her family where he was headed. Seemed she had something in common with Sakura, both lost someone to Orochimaru. She wanted to yell at him, scream at him, let loose the torrents of tears that came frequently at his memory. But none came. Only silence.

The sky gradually got dark, and nothing had been said, the only noise was the campfire creaking and crumbling in on itself from turning into ash. Raven gathered his senses and stood up, getting Ino's attention and her eyes to focus on him instead of the spot on the floor she had been. Slowly Raven leaned over to his side and grabbed a few more sticks, throwing them onto the fire. Silence overcame the area as Raven rummaged through one of the bags he'd gotten during his shopping trip with Tenten. Pulling out a pot, a few bottles of water and some teabags, he got started on setting up a makeshift kettle. Leaving Ino back to her thinking.

A few more minutes passed and Raven had the water boiling in the pot, lifting the lid off he put two teabags into separate cups and filled them with the hot liquid. Placing the cup on a flat piece of soil he looked up at Ino before throwing a few more sticks on the fire.

Silently Ino just stared at the cup, not even noticing Ravens movements. After a while Ravens tea had cooled down enough to drink, but Ino was still stood there, she hadn't spoke, hadn't moved and barely looked around. Raven, while used to the silence, had enough, but just wasn't sure what to say so instead stood back up.

Picking up Ino's drink of tea he stepped around the fire and held it out towards her.

"Ino, drink. You need something warm in your body or you'll get ill." Raven had to break the silence. Though what he said was right, sitting by the fire he hadn't really noticed the darkness creep over the sky, or how cold it was at Ino's distance from the camp.

But Ino stood in silence, a few seconds passed and she eventually moved her arm up to take the offered cup, she brought the item up to her lips and took a small sip full of its contents. It was good, sure it didn't have any sugar or honey in it, which she liked adding occasionally. But it was good. Probably would have been better if she could stomach the idea of who had made it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting late." This got Ino's attention, her stare raised slowly up his body. Up from his feet and legs, legs she could see had changed considerably, when he was still in the village prior. His legs were thinner and less muscular, and definitely didn't have as much hair on them as before. Skipping his lower region she looked straight to his stomach, which as well had changed, previously his stomach wasn't large or podgy and he wasn't fat either. But he definitely didn't have the starting outline of a well-muscled set of abs. Next on Ino's checklist of things that had changed, was his chest, his chest was much hairier and the muscles were very noticeable. Eventually her gaze lifted past his collar bone and chin and rested for a second on his lips. Lips that during their relationships start, she had been thinking of for hours on end. How soft they were to the touch, how pale yet full of colour and how and what they might have tasted like, now they were greyish white and cold looking, signs of fresh moisture not evening showing. Instead slight cracks where the cold had affected them countless times. Her eyes decided to linger for a few minutes before looking up into the mask that covered his eyes. How she remembered looking into that mask, wondering what was behind it, but respecting his wishes to leave it alone. How she didn't need to see behind it, simply because she could to tell his feelings from everything else. Whether he was sad, whether he was happy, whether he was angry and frustrated or totally ready to give up. And she was able to see it all in a matter of seconds.

"I said, it is getting late. I'd offer for you to sleep in my tent, but I'm sure you'd be more comfortable in your own bed."

Part of Ino wanted to take that offer, just stay a while longer in the presence of the person that both angered and upset her, yet also calmed her down and gave her time to think. But part of her wanted to just leave and say nothing, let him fester on what he'd done to her. How he'd gotten past her defences, that only her family and Sakura knew of. Make him know how he had affected her.

In the end she chose the latter. Walking in silence away from the camp. Not stopping until she was home in her bed. Not even saying goodnight to her family. Not stopping to change her clothes, not stopping to brush her hair and clean her teeth. She just went straight to bed. Letting her thoughts confuse her till she was taken away by sleeps embrace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lemon warning! Lemon warning! Lemon warning! Lemon warning! Lemon warning!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath Raven finished his tea and listened to the night's music for a while. Rustling leaves, the wind blowing through trees. Owls and birds preparing for sleep.

But Raven was far from tired, while Ino had been examining his changes; his pubescent mind was running amuck. He too was examining her looks, focusing mainly on her, adult assets. He wasn't the kind of person to think of such things, even after his and Ino's more adult relationship. But his mind refused to look away from her feminine areas, bringing memories back to him, tastes, smells textures and sounds. But what was worse of all was the mental images, his body reacted to those the worst.

Quickly Raven kicked dirt over the fire, successfully putting it out without need of using up his water supply. And crawled into his tent, but unlike Ino, sleep wouldn't take him. Or more so, his body wanted something different. Something along the lines of relief. But not the 'go behind a bush' relief. Oh no, more along the lines of, 'time with a woman' relief. But Raven wouldn't, nor couldn't do that. He knew the only other option he had was to do it himself and then go to sleep.

Raven didn't like thinking about it but unfortunately he had no choice, zipping his tent door up he slid his boxers off. The tent already containing his body heat that was given off by his blush. His member fully erect, though he didn't look at it, he felt ashamed of it ever since he left. His first time with Ino made sure that he'd never forget it. To Raven it was more than special, and he didn't deserve it once he'd left. But every now and then he'd have to fix his 'problem'. Gripping himself he got to work, but it wasn't the same.

Usually it felt hollow and emotionless, but this time it felt hot and lustful, having spent practically a whole afternoon with the person he'd been with in that way refused to let the images get away. So instead of trying to ignore them, he strived on it, imagining Ino's body in various positions, making seductive and teasing noises and gestures, his images slowly started forming scenarios, similar to situations he'd been in with her in the past. Himself pressed up against a tree while her tongue ran rampant over his throbbing member, slurping noises and the warm wet feelings going through him like waves.

It didn't take long thinking of his younger years prior to his leaving with her that he finished, sending his seed forcefully into a tissue he'd took hold of when he felt close. His drive sated and himself steadily going limp, crawled into his sleeping bag and remembered more serene moments between them. Images of him simply led on a bed with Ino's head on his chest, raising and falling with his deep breaths. The sun shining through the window and warming the end of the bed up slightly. Complete silence and not a care in the world.

Sleep eventually claimed him as it had Ino. Both sleeping deeply into the night with thoughts of each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lemon finished! Lemon finished! Lemon finished! Lemon finished! Lemon finished!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9 

Raven woke early in the morning, or least that's what time he guessed it was, however it wasn't a natural wake up. Raven distinctly heard 2 voices outside his tent, pretty close too. The voices emanating from the direction of his campfire.

Yawning deeply he reminded himself he didn't have to worry about any attacks, he was back in konoha. Back where he was safe. And still naked. Having had tiredness catch up to him after last night's events he had fallen asleep without putting new boxers on.

Leaving Raven to search around for his boxers, after a few seconds of looking he decided to give up, instead he took hold of his luggage scroll and unravelled it till he saw the familiar seal. Channelling enough chakra Raven activated the seal, a pair of sparkly clean boxers poofing into existence.

Back in sound Orochimaru would have punished his Nin for such stupid uses of sealing methods, but Raven always did it in private, it was easier. And gave him practise with sealing to.

Slipping his new boxers on Raven stretched and edged towards the tents door; unzipping it he braced himself for the light that he hated so much, so early. Once the door was pushed aside he was blinded for a moment.

"Raven, you're finally up, what took so long?"

Letting his eyes adjust for a moment Raven eventually focused in on Tenten's signature hair buns, then turned towards the other figure, who was standing in the middle of the sun rising over the tree's. Unable to tell who it was he decided it didn't matter and crawled on out anyway. Slowly Raven Stumbled to his feet and rubbed his mouth to get rid of any possible drool before acknowledging what was said.

"Tenten, what are you doing here so early?"

"Early? It's 6am already."

"6am? That case I'll repeat myself. What are you doing here so early?"

"Raven gotten into the habit of sleeping in late has he?" Tenten questioned in a mocking tone.

"Konoha gotten into the habit of getting up before the sun has it?" Raven mocked back.

"It always did." the person next to Tenten added, Raven could tell it was a male, and only one person he new could sound so bland and emotionless.

"Neji! How poetic of you." Raven instantly smiled at his revelation.

"Poetic?" Tenten asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

Nodding Raven smiled and signalled her over, "Neji stay there for a second. Tenten have a look from my angle."

Walking over Tenten walked into the same spot as Raven and looked up at him, a smile instantly hitting her face.

"Hyuuga." Tenten chimed out. Raven instantly nodding in agreement.

Raven could tell Neji didn't understand but when he turned around to see behind him and noticed the sun. He turned back around and sighed. "Wasn't intentional."

Tenten and Raven just laughed.

"So what are you 2 doing here anyway? Wanted to see me so badly couldn't wait till I was up and around later?"

"No." came Neji's response, which Raven just turned to Tenten for her answer.

"What Neji means is; we was passing by. We come this way to get to our usual training grounds."

"Oh, so you just thought you'd drop on by?"

"Tenten did." Neji added, as coldly as always.

Rolling her eyes Tenten returned back to her place at Neji's side.

"Mind if I follow? I don't have much else to do today"

Neji just turned around and started walking off, Tenten however was polite enough to send a small wave, the kind that says follow but don't interrupt. Which Raven was happy enough with.

Grabbing his cape and putting it on as he went, Raven tripped over a few times but made his way behind them. Keeping silent and not getting too close. Slowly they made their way through a small part of the forest, following a dirt track till they made their way into an open field.

Beautifully lush grass, a wall of tree's with a single opening. 3 wooden posts spaced apart slightly with numbers on. Truly a nice serene place to train. After examining the area Raven noticed Lee already hard at work, laying punch after punch into a battered up tree trunk. He didn't even notice when Tenten greeted him, instead just continued counting down each punch.

Yawning Raven looked around again before picking a particularly comfortable looking spot against and under a tree. Walking over Raven sat himself down and took a moment to catch his breath. He hadn't ran. And wasn't out of breath because he was out of shape. But he had his reasons.

Enjoying the soft breeze on his bare skin, the sound of Tenten and Neji getting to work on their training. Lee's punching at the log. It was very nice. Pretty quiet once you was used to the training noises. Closing his eyes Raven relaxed, in truth he almost fell asleep a few times but kept that from happening. Wouldn't be polite to fall asleep after requesting to follow them and effectively sit in on their training. Only to fall asleep. So every now and then he'd fluctuate his chakra, keeping himself awake and practising chakra control at the same time. Was a win, win situation.

At least it was until Lee finally noticed who had ventured into the clearing.

"Raven, what are you doing here?! This is our secret training ground."

At which Raven didn't move and instead just pointed towards a sign he'd noticed on his way in. Describing the area as a designated training area. Open for use by anyone.

After hearing silence for a second, Raven gathered that Lee had only just noticed that. Probably been too busy hitting a stationary target to notice. Just as Raven was getting relaxed again, Lee started up again.

"We were here first!"

Which Raven just re-pointed to the sign.

By which time Tenten and Neji turned around to find out what the noise was all about, seeing Raven sat innocently against a tree and Lee getting more worked up by the second.

"Lee! Stop causing hassle." Tenten shouted across the clearing. Which Lee stopped to listen to before stubbornly getting back into a kafuffle.

"He could be stealing our techniques!"

"Lee all your doing is basic taijutsu. Any gennin knows how to do that," she quipped in quickly

"Lee, just get back to training." came from Neji this time.

"But Tenten, Neji. This is a training ground, if he's not training then he's obstructing anyone else from doing so by filling up the area."

"Lee, there's plenty of room for all of us."

"Lee does have a point." Neji mentioned while nodding towards the sign Raven was pointing at.

"It's a training ground, not a resting ground."

"Neji, how about you check out my coils with your byakugan." Raven requested while relaxing once more.

Neji did check his coils and inwardly smiled, his chakra was slowly increasing and receding. Even escaping his chakra pours every now and then.

"He is training." Neji said blandly before going back to his training, leaving a confused Lee and Tenten in his wake.

Raven was sure Lee would be the first to make a comment but he was surprised to be wrong.

"Uh Neji, how is he training?"

"He's focusing his chakra to advance and recede through his coils. Effectively, chakra control."

With a nod and an 'oh' from Tenten, she slowly went back to work training, throwing her projectiles at their targets with deadly accuracy.

Though living up to his recent reputation of being stubborn Lee wasn't happy. To train hard, one must sweat. And one can't sweat if one doesn't move around.

"Fine, Raven, I challenge you to a friendly spar."

"Not sure how friendly it'll be, but sure." Raven slowly stood up and stretched his legs and arms. "Yo Neji, I don't want to interrupt or anything, but mind being the referee here?"

With a sign from his direction Neji turned around and sat down on the spot, taking a bottle of water out of his pocket and taking a sip. Tenten copying his action but also throwing her senbon, kunai and shuriken at a target where she could still see the spar. The hell she'd miss this. The chance to see Ravens new skills. Which in all honesty was one of the main reasons Neji agreed. Though he wouldn't openly admit it, he wanted to see Ravens improvements.

Watching Neji and Tenten take watching positions, Raven smiled. Cracking his knuckles, Lee on the other hand had already warmed up.

"Tenten if you'd do the honours of stating some rules and starting us off?"

"Why me?"

"You know Lee better than I do.."

"Don't see why that matters but fine. When I say go, you go, when either me or Neji say stop, you stop. Match is over when either of you lose consciousness or give up. And lets keep it clean."

Raven and Lee both nodded to the rules and went through their plans in their heads.

Few seconds went by and the anxiety skyrocketed. Both wanted to get this underway, and Tenten was making them wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go!" Tenten shouted from her spot near Neji.

Both Raven and Lee kicked off at each other, Lee in an offensive lunge and Raven in defensive. Lee's speed gave him an advantage, but having progressed from gennin to chuunin had taught him not to underestimate his enemy. First he had to gauge Ravens speed, a basic lunge was an easy enough attack to avoid, which Raven sidestepped at the last second. But that was the decoy; Lee instantly dropped to his knees to avoid a haphazard punch and made a leg sweep at the same time.

Raven easily avoided the leg sweep by back flipping till there was enough distance between them. It was a slow start, but it was all about gauging each other first. So Lee gave Raven, the chance to move next. Ravens movements weren't lightning fast but weren't slow either, he only seemed to move when he had to and didn't seem to over compensate either. Lee could spot good taijutsu well, and Raven had definitely improved to the point where he wasn't giving it his all.

Raven was in control, he knew Lee wasn't giving it his all yet, but he'd planned on that. Lee was a taijutsu expert, no genjutsu and no ninjutsu skills. Taking that along with the fact Raven was well versed in all aspects of the ninja he had the advantage. The last time they fought Raven only used one ninjutsu on Lee, albeit a strong katon technique. But a single jutsu none the less. He knew Lee knew none of his styles and only that one jutsu. He was a mystery and hence why Lee's hesitation to go all out. Though Raven had to admit, didn't seem logical considering Lee's attitude towards him lately. So instead of going all out he decided to go basic. Make Lee underestimate him till he had him in the palm of his fist.

Raven quickly went through scenarios in his head and came up with his plan of action, making the necessary hand seals he gathered his chakra, Lee looked on in foolishness, giving Raven the time needed for whatever it was. He was too arrogant and proud of his speed to believe it was anything that could stand up to him anymore. His arrogance was his downfall.

The moment Raven had finished gathering his chakra, the air around his entire body started swirling and moving like some kind of gas, blurring the outline of his body from Lee's and Tenten's sight. Effectively it looked as if there were multiple afterimages of Raven as well as fumes surrounding him. Lee was unsure what had happened, Tenten was sure she'd never heard of nor seen this jutsu. And Neji hadn't either.

However using his byakugan, Neji analysed the situation, though without his byakugan he couldn't pinpoint Raven directly through whatever technique he was using. With his byakugan equipped he could see Ravens outline but was clouded by thick chakra, he could no longer see his inner coil system or tenketsu. No matter hard he focused, no matter how much chakra he pumped in, he just couldn't. Which infuriated Neji to such a level he hadn't felt before, the byakugan had been bested.

"Oboro no Jutsu! Successful!" Raven yelled out happily.

Neji heard the name but had never heard it before so knowing its name only helped by allowing him to research it later. A jutsu that could beat the byakugan was a technique that needed note taking of it. Surely the hyuuga clan must know of it. Yeah, surely he just hadn't found it in the family scrolls yet.

With his image hazed Raven ran towards Lee, landing a solid punch into Lee's face. Sending Lee to the floor, skidding towards the trunk he had been earlier abusing. He hadn't put all his strength behind it but enough to make him know to not take him lightly. Though he had to make it quick. His jutsu wouldn't last long. The technique required large amounts of chakra being pumped from all his tenketsu at the same time, then to manipulate katon and kaze elements to keep it effective. The blurrier his image the more chakra needed. If he wanted to use his other jutsu to end this he'd have to drop the Oboro and chance being hit.

The punch he had taken had shocked him at first, he was confused as to the nature of Ravens jutsu, a truly formidable technique. Shaking his head Lee smiled, "I'm glad you're not going to take light of this. Neither will I"

And with his comment made Lee rushed him, punching as hard as he could as fast as he could. But all for not, not a single punch landed. With Ravens technique he just couldn't work out where to hit. And it was really starting to tick him off the more he fought. It lasted a little while, kicks, punches, sweeps and swings. But nothing, Raven either dodged or let the attack simply miss.

Raven new he'd reached as much as he could afford from that technique, the result was enough to put Lee not only on edge but tire him a quite a bit. Lee had underestimated him more than he thought. But that added to his advantage. Dropping his technique Raven smiled and made a set of quick one handed hand seals. Reaching his other hand into his pocket, he pulled out his tuning fork and threw it towards Lee like a kunai. His hand seals finished and he took a deep breath, the tuning fork which was inches in front of Lee stopped mid flight, hovering on the spot. Raven released his technique and sent a medium sized burst of sound waves. Connecting with the fork, the area went quiet for a second before erupting in a deafeningly high-pitched noise.

Everyone but Raven recoiled from the noise, Tenten and Lee put their hands over their ears in a futile attempt to muffle the noise. While Neji just bared it as best as possible. While Lee was incapacitated Raven appeared behind him and knocked a nerve in his neck. Within seconds of falling unconscious the noise was silenced.

Neji, while wanted to put his hands over his ears to rid himself of the noise, hadn't instead he continued watching. To say he was surprised that Raven had won, so quickly as well was a huge understatement.

"Raven, you… you beat Lee with only 2 jutsu." Tenten questioned when her ears stopped ringing. Though it wasn't so much as a question as it was a statement.

Before Raven could make a reply however, Neji was up and in his face.

"What was that technique?" Neji demanded in his coldest voice he could portray.

"Which one? The noisy one or the blurry one?" Raven replied simply.

"You know damm well which one I mean."

"Ah, judging from your anger I'm assuming the blurry one. You saw it through your byakugan didn't you.."

But Neji didn't reply instead he inched closer, a large angry scowl covering his features.

"Neji, what's going on?" Tenten asked while standing up.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Raven here found a way around the byakugan."

Tenten audibly gasped and stepped closer, she knew thanks to training sessions with Neji how there were slight hicks with the byakugan but no way to outright best it. If what Neji was implying was correct Raven had done the impossible and beat the most prestigious bloodline in konoha.

Before anything could be said though, the bird faced ANBU appeared, kneeling over the limp form of Lee. Checking his vitals he turned to Raven before looking to Lee's teammates, "You two, I suggest you sort this out another time and take this boy to the hospital. He's going to be fine but just to be sure you should have someone check him over."

In all honesty Raven had actually forgotten he was being watched by ANBU, not like it made much difference. He knew he had done no long-term damage to Lee, nothing other than a battering to his ego. But he had been recovering from that for a while since he left.

Without so much as a glance, Tenten and Neji picked up their fallen comrade and carried him off towards a hospital. Leaving Raven in silence with his watcher.

"I only knocked him out," Raven defended himself. Though no comment had been voiced from the ANBU Raven knew he was thinking it.

"I know, but you did a lot more than that as well."

"Oh?"

"Don't play dumb, you just beat the bya-"

"I know I know, I beat the byakugan."

"You're aware that hyuuga boy is going to find out that it's not a jutsu his family knows of, right?"

"I know."

"Did orochimaru teach it to you?"

"No, he doesn't even know of its existence."

"So who taught it you?"

"No one. I created it myself."

The conversation ended quickly though as the ANBU disappeared into the canopy above. Leaving Raven to his thoughts.

'I know it's a big deal, but jutsu are created everyday. Mine just happened to be a controversial one.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning towards the training grounds exit Raven slowly made his way back to his tent, sitting down on the same spot as he had yesterday. Setting his fire going again he set about making himself a quick breakfast.

Once his breakfast was cooking he took a drink of water and looked around. _'Hmm, there's plenty of wood and enough space. All I need is permission and I could make something a little more substantial than my tent.'_

Smiling at his plans Raven finished cooking his meal and eat it quickly, having seconds thanks to working up his appetite from his earlier, 'spar'. Once his meal was finished he cleared up his things back to their places and left with his money towards the Hokage mansion. Hoping to have a talk with the Hokage about building permission.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10 

Strangely though it was a little before mid day it was surprisingly quiet as Raven walked through the shopping district towards the main road. Sure, he'd hear the occasional whisper and mutter from civilians or shinobi that noticed him. But there weren't many people around. And the ones that were seemed to be daydreaming. Though then again it might have just been his imagination, so instead of putting too much mind to it he made his way to the main Konoha road, which was busier.

Not overly crowded, but definitely more people. Raven weaved in and out of the waves of people, slowly making his way towards the tower. It was slow progress, but he made it their eventually without hassle. Once in through the doors he saw a desk with a brown haired woman sat behind it, Raven wasn't sure if she was civilian or just a kunoichi without her active duty clothing on. But she was wearing ordinary looking clothes.

Walking up to the desk he waited for her to notice him before shining a smile, "Umm hello, I'm hoping to see the Hokage quickly. Won't take long."

Looking through a large book she ran her long nailed finger over a time spot and smiled, "She's free at the moment, if you'd like to walk up that way you'll find a desk at the top of some stairs." She said softly while pointing to a doorway he'd been through just the other day.

"Thank you, I just didn't want to interrupt anything."

"No problem, have a nice day."

And with that Raven waved politely and set off, minutes later he was halfway their when he heard a familiar voice, looking through a doorway where a second set of stairs led the same way outside, he noticed two people. One of the people being the pink haired ninja, Sakura. And the second being the blonde idiot, known as Naruto. Blinking a second he realised he hadn't been noticed yet and they was still deep in conversation.

"So, he has information of where Sasuke is?"

"Hai, but he wont give it up until he's been given a clearance to stay in Konoha."

'_Ah, it's about me, maybe I best leave.'_ Raven back stepped towards where he came from but didn't go further. Maybe it was his curious side or maybe it was simply because of habit of listening in on other people's conversation. Either way he listened in.

"If he knows where Sasuke is then we should go after him!"

"I know Naruto, but-"

"No! No buts Sakura chan! We need to find Sasuke. With or without Tsunade no baa Chan's help!"

"Naruto, we can't force him to tell us."

"Oh, why the hell not?"

'_Ok, think it's definitely best I go now,' _silently Raven crept away.

Once the rest of the way up the stairs Raven saw Shizunes desk once more, however she wasn't behind it or anywhere in sight. But soon enough he heard her voice coming from inside Tsunades office. Walking over to the door he listened in.

"Tsunade sama, you validated Ravens information almost 2 days ago, why haven't you gotten him to give it all to you yet."

"Shizune, we can't just take it all at once, we'd be over loaded and wouldn't know where to start."

"But Hokage Sama, you're just saying that so you don't have to do more work!"

"Shizune, I'm not. On the name of Hokage I swear it"

"Ah! Tsunade Sama, don't swear on the Hokage name!"

"Why not? I'm the Hokage."

"Exactly!"

"Shizune you're overreacting."

"Tsunade sama! You know that Naruto and Sakura are getting restless. It was a bad idea having Sakura listen to Raven go on about Sasuke like that."

"She needed to hear it, besides she's a good kunoichi she wont do anything stupid."

"It's not Sakura I'm worrying about."

"Shizune you worry about everything. You need to have a drink of sake."

"No I don't, and neither do you!"

Raven had to hold back a laugh, same old Shizune and Tsunade. Shaking such thoughts from his head, Raven knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Nodding to no one and nothing in particular, Raven opened the door and walked in, getting surprised looks from the two of them.

"Raven? What are you here for?"

"I came to ask you permission for something."

Tsunade gave shizune a quick nod, causing the ebony headed woman to shuffle out the room with ton ton in her arms. Raven swore he saw her shaking her head.

"Permission? For what?"

"Well, you see. I walked around Konoha a while, but no one would let me rent a room to sleep. Eventually I gave up, but with thanks to Tenten I was able to buy a tent and basic supplies."

"A tent? And where are you sleeping in this tent?"

"Not sure what the area is called, but it's under a lone tree, near a house, along the inner edge of the forest. Not too far away from a training area."

"I'm unfamiliar with the description but go on."

"Well, I've been there for the last few days, but a tent isn't really enough."

"So how can I help?"

"Well, I wanted to get planning and building permission."

"Building permission? What are you planning to build?"

"A small house."

"You want to build yourself a house?"

"Well, I need somewhere for myself. Nowhere will take me. And there's more than enough space. The house I mentioned seems to be abandoned, but it would more than likely crumble if a particularly hard breeze came along."

"Well I see no problem with it, but how do you intend to do it."

"By myself, I can purchase the hardware and I have access to tree's."

"I will have to check with shizune. But I don't see any reason why not. When do you plan on starting?"

"Soon as I get permission I guess, hopefully before my partner is ready."

Nodding her head Tsunade called Shizune back in and explained the situation, Shizune promptly ran off to check out the administration side of things. Quickly Shizune brought back a form and had Raven sign it. Made a copy using a butchered form of Kage Bushin and handed one to Raven to keep and one for the office.

"Just curious, if I planned to build more around it. For example a wall around the area to keep others out. Would I need to notify you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well nothing really, just a hypothetical question."

"Hypothetically what do you have in mind?" Tsunades curiosity was one stubborn thing.

"Well hypothetically, a Blackwood compound. For if I ever wish to rebuild my clan."

"Well, as long as you pay keep to a designated area. And notify if you wish to expand it further than the space given, then I see no reason why you'd have to. But I would prefer it to be kept up to date."

"Of course, as I said it was just a question."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino didn't wake up when she was supposed to meat her team; instead she just rolled over and told her mother that she was sick. Shikamaru being himself had allowed himself in and bugged her about lying and not getting any stronger by being troublesome. But she didn't care. Chouji eventually dragged Shikamaru out of the house and off to train. Though not before Shikamaru hit a nerve by asking if her actions had anything to do with Raven being back. Said comment receiving him a black eye.

Even after they left Ino's mother had overheard what had gotten the most response out of her daughter and pressed the matter as far as she could. "Was your team-mate correct?"

"About what?" Ino mumbled through her pillow.

"About why your home, is it because that boy is back?"

"NO! It's not!" Ino shouted. But before her mother could continue Ino flung the covers back, still in the clothes she wore the previous night, and walked out her room. Down the stairs and out the front door. Stomping her way wherever her feet took her.

It wasn't until she looked up that she found she'd made her way back to Ravens camp. In silence she mulled over in her head what had possessed her to return here. But seeing as his things were all put away, she could only assume he was off around Konoha somewhere.

Thinking about what she wanted to do she was racked with indecision, so stood in silence for a while before walking over to where she remembered him sitting the night before and sat in the same spot.

Taking in her surroundings she found it very serene. No hustle and bustle like in the streets. Yes the occasional bird would chirp. And sure the wind was rustling calmly through the leaves of the tree she was under. But that was it. She felt very relaxed in the area and leaning back against the tree she very quickly dosed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting Tsunades permission, and getting the required documents, Raven headed into town along the road he remembered Tenten had taken him. In hopes of getting some of the civilian hardware he'd seen the other day. When he was finally outside the shop he took a deep breath and walked on in.

However unlike the day before he had a chance to look around a little longer, the room wasn't very light. But wasn't too dark, enough to see where one was going. There was also a faint smell of ginger coming from the back towards the counter, but he ignored that in favour of finding the hammer and nails. Which he found in due time. Picking them up he grabbed a few boxes of nails as well as a screwdriver and screws.

Walking to the back he made his way to the counter he'd been to yesterday, while he'd half been expecting Tenten their, he wasn't surprised to see no one stood there at all. Finding a hotel style bell, Raven looked around a few times before promptly pressing the button. Causing the ring to echo throughout the store. After a few seconds Raven heard tumbling around above his head, and heard a shout echo downstairs. "I'll get it!"

When the person came through a doorway to the side of the counter Raven was surprised to see Tenten. He'd assumed she was out with Neji and Lee. But he was obviously wrong.

"Raven, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hello again Tenten, I came by to pick up a few things." By the time Raven finished saying that Tenten was already behind the counter looking at his selection.

"What you want with these?"

"Oh I'm going to build something."

"I guessed that, but what?" while she was enquiring she was also ringing the items up in the cash register.

"That's a surprise for now."

"Building a house?" Tenten joked.

Raven knew it was a joke but couldn't help but sweat a little. _'Lucky guess' _"Maybe, maybe not." _'Might have been a good guess but don't mean I got to tell her.'_

"Well when your done or run out of supplies let me know."

"Will do. Oh and Tenten, while I know he is. How's Lee?"

"Lee's fine, though I have no idea how you beat him. And so quickly too."

"Yeah well, he underestimated me."

"Guess that's what happens when you're gone for a while."

"Yeah, oh and how about Neji? He calmed down at all?"

"Nope. And I don't suggest getting in his way for a while either."

Upon ringing up the items, Raven gave Tenten the money and watched as the items were put into more bags.

"Well here you go."

"Thanks, oh and one more thing. Do you know where Ino is by any chance?"

"Ino? No, can't say that I do. If I see her you want me to let her know where you are?"

"Umm, no thanks. Thanks anyway. Have a good day!"

"You too."

With a wave and a smile Raven was gone, his items in hand and a plan in mind. It was a few minutes before he was at his camp when he saw Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto all heading towards a ramen shop. Ravens stomach grumbled to the point of several passers by made weird looks at him. But he wasn't going to push his luck. Not yet at least. So instead of that he headed off to the grocery store Tenten had also taken him to. Picking up a few packets of instant ramen.

With more items in hand he made his way the rest of the way back to his camp in silence. Thinking of how he'd start off the building first and mentally planning his idea's carefully. When his camp finally came into view, he noticed he had a visitor.

When he got closer he realised who it was as well. A certain blonde kunoichi. And apparently she was asleep. Being as quiet as he could, he walked over to his tent and placed his things down. Tiptoeing around and avoiding stepping on anything that could wake her. Eventually his things were put away neatly and he was even boiling some water ready for some tea and maybe some ramen too.

Looking up at the sky he realised it was getting a little dark again. And while he wanted to wake Ino up and give her a chance to get home before it was pitch black he also didn't want to disturb her. Her eyes were red and dark, either from crying or lack of sleep. While logic made him realise it was both, he unfortunately guessed it was mainly the former. So decided to leave her where she was. If she woke up he'd simply explain he didn't want to wake her, offer her some ramen or tea and then walk her home. Simple as.

Though it wasn't as simple as that in the end. Ino had slept through to late at night, much later than the previous night. And like the previous night Ravens thoughts had run amok. However he was sitting in a weird angle so when she finally started stirring his lap wasn't visible.

Looking over at Ino Raven finished his ramen and swallowed the rest of his tea. He had planned to go to bed early and get up early to get work started. But he didn't feel right leaving her unguarded. So stayed up late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Ino awoke to the sound of wood burning, when her senses started coming back she also smelt what she swore was ramen, tea and burnt wood ashes. Slowly her eyes opened, adjusting to the darkness that wasn't illuminated by the campfire in front of her. Then her gaze shifted to Raven who was looking back at her in silence. Instantly waking fully up she took in the details of where she was and what the time was. Surprised she'd slept so long, furious she had let her guard down and fallen asleep in public. And sad that even though she was effectively sat alone in the dark with the sole person that had her crying for months on end. She still felt relaxed in his presence and it brought tears to her eyes.

Wiping them away quickly, before they could fully form. She attempted to speak but her lips were dry and her throat ached. Raven noticed though and nodded towards the ground near her side. When she looked down she was surprised to find there was a cup of tea, she was also surprised to see there was also a blanket wrapped around her body. Looking up with a questioning gaze directed towards Raven, he smiled softly and said, "You don't think I'd let ya get cold do ya?"

Shaking her head she untangled her arms from the material and brought the cup up to her lips. Surprised it was still warm she wondered how long ago he'd returned. And low long he must have been sat there with her sleeping body. And seemingly done nothing but prepare her a warm drink and cover her up from the cold.

'_Damm him and his kindness! Makes it hard to hate him!'_ Drinking the warm liquid she soon felt feeling return to her throat and body. Stretching on the spot she looked around once more.

"I'd say what I did last night," Raven started saying, which stole her gaze back to him. "And have you on your way home. But unfortunately it's too late for that now. So I'm going to have to insist you take my sleeping bag."

Just as she was opening her mouth to reject his, kind offer. And speak in his presence for the first time since his return, he interrupted her. _'Damm him for that too!"_

"No buts, I'm fine out here and you need it more than I do," '_Though there is one for two.. But no way in hell I'm taking a chance with that.'_

Before she could protest, he silenced her by clearing his throat, and nodding his head towards his tent, "Go on."

Sighing deeply she weighed her options. One the one hand, she could go in the tent and sleep till morning, worry her family sick and betray her own feelings of hatred towards him. On the other hand, she could refuse and go home, be in a warm and comfy bed, let her mother know she was all right and also still 'claim' she hated him. The one constant in the two options being him. Despite how angry she was, how upset she was and how broken and confused she felt. He calmed her down, made her feel wanted and cared for and gave her time to thinks things through.

She wasn't over him, not by a long shot. He changed her, made her different, almost a different Ino all together. She was confident, beautiful, strong, and intelligent and all the boys wanted her even though she was having none of it.

But when they started going out, he saw through her lies, he saw her inner beauty, he saw her weakness on the inside, and he made her strive to be better and made her only want him and no one else.

She felt so foolish, she didn't need to weigh up her options, her mind was made up long before she started giving it thought. Her body had moved without her knowledge and crawled slowly into the tent.

Warmth swept over her and she was surprised at how cosy it actually was, turning around towards the open end she saw Raven smile in her direction and nod softly. "Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up," before she could thank him though, he led down on the floor outside the tent, making himself comfy with spare pillow and fell asleep almost instantly. _'How long did he stay awake for me? When will I be able to tell him what's on my mind? And why does it smell of masturbation in here?'_

Looking around she couldn't figure out where the smell was coming from, putting it off as her imagination, she led down. Instead of getting inside the sleeping bag, she unzipped it fully out and used it as a cover. Staring up at the top of the tent for a few minutes she felt slightly uncomfortable. But was unable to figure out why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lemon warning! Lemon warning! Lemon warning! Lemon warning! Lemon warning!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a while Ino couldn't stop fidgeting, she just felt uncomfortable for some reason. She tried everything she could think of, twisting, turning, laying in a different position, even swapping ends of where her head was. But nothing helped. Instead it got slightly worse. Though the worse it got the hotter she felt, her skin felt like it was steaming. So she tried kicking off the covers, no difference. She even tried taking her outer clothing off and putting it at a pile at the end of her feet, it helped a little but not nearly enough. Every movement seemed to make it worse, but she couldn't stay still. Slowly she tried everything she could think of, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. But she couldn't relax while her skin felt like it was being set on fire.

Soon her entire body started tingling. It started as all over but then as she got hotter and hotter, and the move she fidgeted it started focusing in one 2 main area's. Her chest and her lower tummy. Ino put them down as simply being from all the movements. But the flesh around those areas got even hotter. She was turning bright red and her body was tingling In such a way she immediately realised what was going on. She wasn't sick like she had started thinking. She was aroused. Very aroused. And Raven was only a metre or so away.

Her mind was telling her to ease the steadily growing pressure that was building up, but she was too afraid Raven would hear. She was finally coming to terms with not hating him. She absolutely could not have him wake up to her being disgusting and have him hate her. She almost felt like crying, and to make her feel worse at one point she accidentally moaned.

Her eyes bolted open as wide as they could go, she couldn't believe her body had betrayed her. But not hearing any noises from outside she raised her head to look at him. Only to find him completely sound asleep. Counting her blessings she tried to roll over and copy him, but rolling over only increased the problem.

Having rolled over onto her front, her breasts in the bandages she had wrapped around her body instead of undergarments, rubbed teasingly against her tender flesh. Eliciting another noise from her lips. Looking up in Ravens direction once more she saw he again had not heard her. While before she counted her blessings, her mind was slowly getting effected by the hormones racing through her body.

Raising her hands close to Raven she clicked her fingers, instantly recoiling them and pretending to be asleep, but nothing happened. Unsure as to whether or not she could moan quiet enough she tested the waters again. This time by clapping her hands loudly. But again, no reaction.

Thinking back to herself she remembered that Raven was a somewhat deep sleeper before as well, after previous lovemaking while he had fallen asleep peacefully she stayed awake, looking happily at his sleeping face. Giving her ample time to put his hair in pigtails a few times.

She was sure if he woke up she'd regret it, but by now her breasts were aching and her lower region was a mix between burning and soaking. So also she didn't really care. Stumbling to a kneeling position she un-bandaged herself, discarding the stringy cloth material in a medium sized pile.

With her assets free for the wind to blow over she shivered and reached forward to let the tent flap fall into place. Obscuring anyone's view of her actions and hopefully blocking any noises slightly. Laying back down with the covers to the side incase of needing to cover herself quickly, she made herself comfortable and let her fingers connect with her searing hot skin. Her fingers instantly dancing across her flesh and making their individual ways towards her breasts.

After raven's betrayal her body had decided to make a growth spurt, rivalling that of her mother and Sakura. Her breasts had stopped growing when they had reached a CC bra size, but her battle clothes didn't allow for bras above BB so instead she went with bandages. It was a easy and cheap substitute, and no one was any the wiser because she was already using bandages as a clothing accessory.

Taking her large breasts in the palms of her hands she gasped a silent moan, as just the slightest touch caused pleasure to shoot throughout her whole body. Though Ino was far from happy with just that, she started so she was darn well going to go all the way. Feeling her breasts get even hotter she rubbed them both in sync, squeezing, massaging, rubbing, cupping, tickling and pinching. Not even letting her hardened nipples get away without being rolled around in her thumb and forefinger, before receiving a teasing squeeze.

When the heat from her breasts only got hotter, she had no alternative but to move on to the main thing, with a dark blush covering her face she slowly let her fingers slide down her slim stomach and make their way in-between her legs. Once there she felt so embarrassed she squeezed her legs together to stop herself, but she needed to quench her burning desire. Opening her legs enough to squeeze her hand in, she slowly rubbed at her outer thighs, working up towards the main heat source inch by inch until finally her hand connected with her ((I apologise, but I cannot in all good conscience call it what most others do.. so you'll have to put up with "female part". Also I will finish this when able.))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lemon finished! Lemon finished! Lemon finished! Lemon finished! Lemon finished!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With both of them asleep and dreaming, most likely about each other. The masked watchman that Raven had forgotten about was sat in a branch under the tree. _'I probably shouldn't have heard any of that.' _Blushing under his mask he scratched his chin before going back to surveying the area.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11 

The moment the sun shone over the treetops, they managed to fall right into Ravens face. Effectively giving him an alarm clock that was accurate to sunrise, better than any machine.

While Raven had decided he wanted a little bit of a lay in, he figured that the moment he had to strain to keep his eyes closed, he was awake. Not to mention how uncomfortable it was laying on the hard ground.

Rolling over so the sun wasn't in his eyes, Raven yawned loudly and opened his eyes a little. Giving his senses a chance to wake up. The sounds of the wind, birds and far off people made themselves noticed. The sky, as he already knew, was bright thanks to the sun. The branches of the tree above only helping with shade later on in the day, but by then he had plans of working hard on the foundation of his house.

Eventually however, his sense of smell awakened to find a most peculiar smell, emanating from his tent. Remembering quickly however who was in their, he stopped himself from peeking.

Which in honesty was very lucky, had he pulled the flap across just a few inches he'd of had more than a little bit of an eyeful. He would have been greeted by Ino in all her glory.

Shaking his head to rid him of the strange yet oddly familiar scent, he stretched on the spot before stumbling to his feet. Once to his feet he quickly placed his arm over his eyes to guard himself from the sun that was so intent on blinding him before his day started. Taking a deep breath he removed his arm and stared down at a random part of grass. Waiting a few seconds for his eyes to adjust he stretched again, turning around to pick out a good spot he saw a nice sized piece of flat land and headed towards it.

Once in the middle of the level area he chose, he placed his hands together and started gathering chakra. Once enough chakra was gathered, he made several hand seals in quick succession and thrust them into the ground. Seconds after his palms connected with the floor, a large rectangular impact appeared. The floor underneath his feet having compacted to become denser. A much sturdier base for his plans.

Looking around back towards the tree line, he nodded to himself and walked over. once near a line of sturdy looking tree's he repeated his earlier action and started gathering his chakra. This time though, he focused to add wind element to it. Effectively sending a powerful slice through multiple trees in a line and severing them all at the same spot. Walking behind the trees that had yet to fall, he pushed them around the slice marks and watched them all fall like dominoes.

Walking back around the front of the now large pile of tree's he glued chakra to his hands and started pulling the huge tree's towards the earlier made rectangle. Once all of them were close enough he used his previous technique of cutting and sized them all up to fit into the impact. Once finished he fitted them snugly into the crater and smiled at his handiwork.

To anyone else, what Raven had done just seemed like a partly buried set of lined up trees. But what it really was, was the foundation. A house needs a well-built foundation, or a basic hurricane or earthquake would destroy all the hard work. With Ravens foundation, the ground was heavily compacted to avoid earthquakes and later on he'd implement a design to allow the house to be unmovable by wind.

For the moment however, after using such large chakra draining techniques. Raven needed a rest. More so, food. Walking his way back to the camp he searched around for a water bottle, after a few minutes or so of searching for the one he new he hadn't finished, he gave up and opened a new one.

Unbeknownst to Raven, the ANBU who was in charge of him had been relieved of his duty and was replaced by someone else he knew. Said new watch guard had decided to help himself, planning on replacing it later.

Being none the wiser to his missing bottle, Raven quickly chugged the water down before grabbing another bottle to fill the kettle up with, "Woah, I needed that drink more than I realised."

Once full, he focused a tiny amount of chakra into his throat and turned it into an ember. Spitting the spark onto the wood that was already in place, quickly causing the wood to catch alight. While Tenten had previously gave him a flint and tinder to use, Raven felt much more comfortable using his basic ninjutsu, it took minimal chakra, helped him practise chakra control and was much less effort.

Turning around towards his groceries, Raven quickly found that most of what he'd bought was out of date. Leaving only a few things left: 2 pots of instant ramen, a tin of peas with a removable lid, campfire hotdogs and some fruit.

Thinking silently for a moment, Raven wanted to go and get something else from the shop quickly. But he'd just lit his fire and didn't want to cause any risks while he was away; Ino was still asleep after all.

Instead, Raven prepared one of the cups of ramen and decided to eat some of the fruit while waiting. Leaving enough for Ino to have for breakfast, whenever she would decide to wake up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having always been the 'get-up-early-stay-in-late' kind of girl, Ino did just that. Or at least, was planning on. Instead she was up a few minutes after Raven had. Though in all honesty she didn't have much choice in the matter when she was awoken from a particularly nice dream, by the sounds of tree's coming crashing down. Almost jumping out of the tent, she had to halt herself from doing so when she felt no resistance to her movements at all. Having kicked the covers off during the night and still hadn't put any clothed on she was in no way ready to jump out and defend her home.

Finding her bandages quickly she tied them around herself, with all her bottom half and most of her top half covered, she felt a large chakra burst. Wrapping herself up in the last of the bandages, she searched around for the rest of her clothes. Finally finding her purple outfit she didn't hesitate putting on her midriff showing shirt and skirt combo.

However just as she was gripping a kunai that was hidden in a secret tent compartment for emergencies, she heard Raven speak up. "Woah, I needed that drink more than I realised."

And with that her quick mind made sense of what had happened, she'd panicked for nothing. Raven had been training in some way. Sitting back down and placing the kunai back in the tents holster, she silently berated herself for jumping to conclusions. She had been scolded for that enough by Inozuki already.

Inozuki being Ino's older sister, her older sister that happened to be the same yamanaka that had been able to find out where Raven was headed during his defection. The very same yamanaka family member that had become ANBU the very same day that Ino had graduated to gennin. Outshining her accomplishment and causing Ino to make a scene out of never being noticed.

Though despite their differences, Ino and Inozuki were good friends, despite how weird that sounded coming from family members. Siblings that was also 5 years apart in many area's, skill, talent, beauty, intelligence and rank. But Inozuki was always kind to her younger sister. Even to the point of training her. Teaching her the finer points of being shinobi. Like one instance of never taking things for face value and never jumping to conclusions.

Which Ino, had unfortunately just done.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes Ino listened in to Raven preparing something with water and what she assumed was the kettle. Deciding to be sneaky Ino made a hand seal that was unique to her clan and gathered her chakra. Forcefully sending her consciousness into whatever living being was in her path of sight. Thanks to the training she had received from her older sister, Ino was able to still hit her target of Raven, even though she was unable to see him through the tent.

Once she left her body she went soaring through the air, in what one member of her family members called her 'astral form'. But she didn't care, one did not need to understand the ability to know it worked or make it work. As long as her mind went into someone else's body, that was all that mattered to her. Preferably the right body she intended of course.

Unlike a normal Shintenshin transference where the user of the technique would be in control completely, Ino had learned more than just a few tricks from her sister. Instead, Ino had gained control, but allowed Raven to also have control too. Ino's goal wasn't to take control of Raven. Oh no, no Ino's goal was to simply enter Ravens mind and find out his feelings and memories.

The moment she started seeing through his eyes though, her mind was unable to make anything out. Everything was kind of silvery and strangely invisible. But every second she noticed outlines of items, people, buildings, animals and so much more appear. Only to disappear, repeating every second. She noticed that when Raven took a break and randomly looked in a single direction towards town, she could see for a lot farther than she realised possible. She'd heard of the Byakugan's huge limits. But Ravens was surely longer.

It was that moment Ino realised that the reason Raven wore a mask, was because he had some sort of doujustu. A funky set of eyes, but a doujustu none the less. But what stopped Ino from experimenting was the fact, if she did. Raven would notice. After all she'd giving him control of himself unless she chose different. She wanted to remain undetected. _'Damm, I'll have to ask him another time.'_

Focusing away, from seeing through his eyes, Ino instantly realised she'd made a fatal mistake. She'd thought aloud. But unlike her expectations, Raven hadn't realised. He had so many thoughts going through his mind, that he'd assumed it his own. Ino was lucky, more than lucky. Unlike her sister, who had explained it to her as best as she could. Ino was far from the skills to block Raven from hearing her thoughts while idly searching through his. Later she could. But not yet. Instead Ino decided enough was enough. She'd need to get better before trying again.

Expelling herself from Ravens mind took quite a bit out of her. Usually she'd need to make hand seals and leave. But yet again, her sister had helped her be prepared. But doing the release without hand seals required a lot of focus and much more chakra than normal.

Ino ended up sitting in silence while getting used to what she'd uncovered. It wasn't much, but a few questions were answered. Albeit, for every one answered more would pop up. _'What was with his eyes? Is he a hyuuga? If so, is that what Hinata sees? Is that why he never removed his mask? What was he so in thought about? Was it me? If so what? Why did he not realise I mentioned 'him' not 'her'? Does that mean he needs to talk to a guy? Does that mean I'm in love with a gay guy?'_

It was at the last mental question that had caused her to realise, she had a lot of thinking to do. It was the big question, one she hadn't even considered asking herself until then. It was also the only question she couldn't ask anyone else; she had to answer it herself. _'Am I in love with Raven?'_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12 

Ino had been in very much deep thought since her 'big' mental question, after invading Ravens mind she had answered a few things about him that she always wanted to know. Unfortunately the answers just brought up more questions. Inevitably leading to her feelings for him, _'Am I in love with Raven?'_

Ino couldn't think, all that went on in her mind was those 6 words, repeating over and over again.

Ino was jogged out of her mental breakdown however when Raven walked close up to the tent door and asked her in a cheery sounding voice, "Ino, sorry if I'm waking you. But would you like some breakfast?"

Instead of answering out loud though, she just pulled the tent door aside and shook her head.

Crawling out of the tent, she slowly brushed her hair free from dirt and started walking off. She needed to go home, maybe have a shower, think some things through and put some new clothes on. After all the clothes she'd been wearing was the same ones from 2 days ago.

"Was that a headshake or a nod?" Raven asked to her retreating back, however Ino didn't hear him, she was already repeating the words over again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was very much confused. He gave up his bed, showed her nothing but kindness. Even offered to share food. But she was silent, distant and seemed to be in perpetual deep thought.

He was happy that she wasn't crying, wasn't yelling, wasn't screaming and slapping him. She wasn't even ignoring him. And yet she seemed like she wanted to be around him, like she wanted to talk to him, like she wanted to embrace and be with him.

Every time he tried to get her to open up a little, she sent out mixed signals. Sure he had been back only 3 days. But in that time he'd been freed of charges against konoha, re-made friends with Tenten, gotten started on building a house, sparred against Lee and had Ino stay in his tent.

Shaking his head Raven sighed deeply, "I'll never understand women."

"It's not possible." Came a familiar voice. Looking around Raven quickly looked upwards in the tree and noticed Dochi. The dog faced ANBU from before.

"Inu-face!"

"Inu-face?"

Smiling happily, Raven pointed to the mask. "Your mask is designed like a dog."

Nodding in return, Dochi jumped down from the tree branch he was perched on. Landing almost silently on the floor a few feet from Raven.

"What are you doing here? Thought you was on holiday?"

"Nowhere in konoha I haven't been and any place worth interest is more than a days travel."

"What about Suna? That's only 3, surely for an ANBU you could make it in a day easy."

"And what do you suggest I do for a single day before making my way back?"

Opening his mouth to reply Raven realised he was stumped. "Don't know, never been."

Stretching for a few moments Dochi sat down on the spot and relaxed against the tree. The same spot both Raven and Ino had sat at. "I guessed that."

"Oh? And how did you guess that?"

"You suggested it."

Laughing sarcastically in response Raven slowly sat down, in front of the tent door and to the side of the tree.

"So, had a visitor?"

Nodding slowly Raven poured some more water into the kettle, throwing a few more sticks on the fire to be sure too.

"Yup."

"A girl?"

"Yup."

"She your girlfriend?" Dochi asked while raising his eyebrow, though the action wasn't seen through his mask.

"Yu-wait no!.. I mean, no she's not my girlfriend."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I think I'd know"

"Ok.."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means ok."

"Ok then."

"So, I see you've been working on something." Dochi stated while motioning to Ravens foundation.

"Yup."

"What ya working on?"

"A building."

"Well I guessed that, what kind of building? A house?"

"Yup."

"You're building a house?"

"Yup."

"By yourself?"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"Want some help?"

Raising an eyebrow Raven was slightly confused, why would an ANBU offer to help build a house? Shaking his head for a moment to clear his conspiracy theories Raven smiled. "That'd be very helpful. But first I need some more food."

"You like ramen?" came Dochi's quick reply.

Raven just nodded, he had after all just eaten one moments ago.

"Follow me, I know a good ramen place in town. It's called Ichiraku's. Pow goes there sometimes with his team mates." He explained while standing up, brushing dirt of his uniform.

"I know the place, but its in town." Raven just stayed on the spot, not moving or anything. If he went he could bump into someone who hadn't given him a chance yet. Or worse.

"And?"

"No one in town likes me, the only reason I was able to get the stuff I got now is because an old friend of mine owns a shop."

"So, no one will serve you, huh?" Dochi asked, hiding his emphasis on the word 'you'.

Shaking his head Raven frowned slightly. It was upsetting to say the least, sure he'd left everyone, but people that didn't know him shouldn't care. They didn't lose any friends, they only lost one persons business.

"No problem," came Dochi's reply, "Follow me." And with that Dochi started walking off into town.

Raven stayed where he was to begin with, but had a strange feeling Dochi had something up his sleeve. He really didn't want to cause any scenes, but if he wanted help to finish the house before his partner arrived, he'd need the food in town. Fast food was cheaper and much tastier than CIY food. CIY being Cook-It-Yourself.

Either way Raven looked at it, he had to be logical. If he wanted the house finished. He'd need to eat better food. Simple as. So stumbling to his feet, Raven ran to catch up to Dochi, before slowing down and just following a few steps behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Ino had made it home, she was instantly barraged by questions from her parents. In Ino's opinion, her dad had no right to talk about it. Always getting drunk at the bar and even ending up having to stay over at either Shikamaru's or Chouji's houses. Then it being her job have to pick him up in the morning.

Her mother was another story.

Ino felt very bad for yelling at her the other day before storming off and then to make it worse she went and stayed out all night. After her mother shooed her father away, she was escorted up to her room, ordered to sit on her bed and explain.

"Okay young lady, ready to explain?" It wasn't so much a question, as it was a demand. And Ino's mother could be scary when she wanted to. Usually she was the sweetest and most innocent person around. But when she needed to, unlike her father, knew when to be serious.

Ino stayed quiet for a moment, though not because she was outright ignoring her mother, or brooding over the 6 words that just wouldn't leave her mind. No, Ino was staying quiet because she didn't know how to start off the explanation.

"I'm assuming you want me to start you off, or make a more specific question." Her mother asked coldly, Ino looked up at her for a second in confusion. Ino's mother hadn't inherited the ability to use the families jutsu, so instead she decided to specialise in the flower selling business. So hearing her mother practically read her mind confused her.

"I don't need to be able to read your mind to know what you're stalling for. I'm your mother after all." Sitting down on the bed near her daughter she sighed and took a deep breath.

"Where did you go after you stormed off?"

Ino looked up into her mothers eyes before sighing, "I didn't have anywhere in mind when I went, I just walked off to wherever my feet took me."

"And where did they end up?"

"…" That was something Ino didn't want to have to explain to her mother however, so just stayed quiet.

Sighing she continued to the next question. "I know you didn't stay at Sakura's. I called up her mother, she explained that you wasn't there because your friend was doing a night time course at the hospital with Tsunade Sama." Looking deep into her daughters deep blue eyes, she continued, "So where did you sleep last night?"

"A friends," Ino purposely left her answer vague, that way her mother wouldn't be able to tell she was lieing. Raven was a friend. So she wasn't technically lieing.

But her mother just gave her a glare, a glare that said 'tell me now or face never going out again'.

Ino hated that she'd have to explain more, the more she said the more chances her mother had of figuring it out. However before she could explain her mother interjected.

"I'll make it easier for you. Was it a female or a male friend?"

At this Ino was totally out of luck, if she lied, her mother would know instantly. If she told the truth she'd be forced to explain it all. Unless..

"A boy's." Ino answered. But Ino's mother sensed something in the answer. Also being the girl's mother she had more information that her daughter had. That was the benefit to being a stay at home mother. All women talked.

"And who might this boy be?"

'_Dammit!'_ she had no other choice, she had to attempt to lie, "Shik-" however the moment her mother heard the first 3 letters, it was over.

Silencing her daughter with a cold stare and a cough of her throat, "Ino, I do not believe it. I would not believe it if I had not heard it with my own ears, you was about to lie to me!"

"What?" Ino was scared and panicking on the inside, while trying to stay calm on the outside. But it was failing miserably. She knew she'd lost the moment she lied.

"I've spoken to the Nara family already, Shikamaru and his father happened to leave for their fishing trip yesterday evening."

Ino was beaten, she couldn't think of anything else to say, and the realisation dawned on her. The realisation that she would have to explain to her mother, everything. And that realisation made her cry. She had trouble accepting it herself. How would she talk to her own mother about it.

Before her mother could make any more comments or questions, tears were flowing down her face, tears that hadn't budged in over a month. Tears that burned like fire but felt like ice at the same time. Tears that she was shocked as to how fast and how much so quickly.

And after just a second of her tears cascading down her face, a hand gently cupped her cheek and pulled her close into a hug. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, rubbing her back gently in the way only mothers could.

Ino had enough of lieing, the tears was proof of that, she was tired of all the defences that she put up, tired of the reputation she'd built up and was too stubborn to change. Ino was tired of holding back the tears. Tears that were finally being let loose.

Panting for air in-between sobs of uncontrollable sadness, Ino explained where she'd been, who was back, what had happened, what he'd said, where she'd slept, how she felt, how he was kind to her and how she couldn't figure out if she loved him or hated him.

After a long explanation and a moment for her to catch her breath, her mother got a tissue and wiped away the tears that still dared to stain her daughters face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the street made Raven feel uneasy, it wasn't helped any by the amount of people that occasionally started talking about him once they assumed he was out of hearing range. Either that or they in truth didn't care if he could hear them or no. either way he was uncomfortable.

Dochi hadn't said anything the entire time they was walking, instead just looking straightforward.

It wasn't until they reached the end of the road that the ramen stand they was heading for, that Dochi decided to start talking.

"You got measurements planned out for that house of yours, or are you just making them up as you go along?"

"well I don't have measurements, but I had a rough design laid out in my mind."

"you ever built a house before?"

"Can't say I have."

"can you draw your 'design' down on paper?"

"I guess I could. Though my drawings aren't that great."

By the time Raven made his attempt at being funny, they was at the front of the building. Raven noticed two figures already sat down and two empty seats, before he could finish turning towards Dochi, he was already sat down. Leaving the last seat for Raven, taking a deep breath Raven pushed the flap aside and stepped in.

The moment he stepped inside he wasn't sure why, but he swore he was going to be attacked or kicked out. But no attack and no raised voices came. Silently Raven took in the smell of the ramen cooking, the aroma of fresh cooked noodles, pork, miso, eggs. Not to mention the heavenly scent of the soup that the ramen was floating in.

Taken in by the smell of the food Raven didn't even hear his stomach growling, which was so loud everyone in the stand turned around to look at.

Quickly sitting down as to hide his features from the staring eyes he was surprised to see the owner walk over with a smile on his face, "Welcome, what can I get you both?"

Dochi went first and ordered a shark fin ramen special, with extra noodles. Giving Raven enough time to look at one of the menus in front of him.

Skimming it over quickly, Raven looked up towards the owner who was waiting patiently. Realising he hadn't heard himself be acknowledged he bowed slightly, "Excuse me, I got lost in thought. Can I have Three bowls of miso pork ramen please?"

Noticing a smile and a nod from the owner Raven couldn't help but also noticed Dochi looking his way, turning to face him Raven blinked a few times before voicing himself, "What?"

Raven almost smiled when he saw Dochi's head tilt to the side, obviously realising he hadn't voiced his question yet. "Three bowls?"

Blinking again Raven copied Dochi and tilted his head to the side, "what about it?"

"why three?"

"why just one?"

"you know what I mean."

"yea, and you must already know. Why would I order three?"

"you really think you can manage that much?"

"yeah, why not?"

shrugging his shoulders, Dochi laughed before turning back towards the back, watching the owner and his daughter work together to make their orders.

Soon enough Dochi's order was delivered, followed moments later by Ravens first bowl. Dochi started tucking in straight away, a feat which Raven wasn't sure how with his mask on. While Dochi tucked in, Raven placed his palms together and silently said thanks for his meal, upon finishing his words he broke his chopsticks and dipped it in his bowl.

Taking hold of his noodles with his chopsticks, Raven blew on the food before taking it in past his lips. The moment the food connected with his tongue, he was blown away by the flavour.

If one was going to betray and leave konoha then if one wasn't loosing friends and family. Then he or she was loosing the option to eat that wonderful food.

Enjoying the flavour for as long as he could he eventually swallowed, enjoying the filling feeling that came along with it. It was strange, he could eat tons of fruit, multiple pots of instant ramen, drink tea and then have some bread and still by hungry. But just a single strand of noodles from Ichiraku was able to give him a sense of filling himself.

Quickly devouring the rest of his bowl, Raven didn't even realise that his second bowl had arrived until the third one plopped down at its side. Gulping down the broth like soup Raven openly said thank you before moving onto number two.

In a matter of minutes Raven had finished all three bowls, and was rubbing a healthy bulge around his stomach. Dochi finished only a second later and turned towards Raven with a air of shock.

"You finished three bowls before I could finish one. What are you? Some sort of machine?"

just as Raven was about to grin and laugh, the owner came back over and smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you liked it so much. It warms me to the soul to see my food appreciated so much. Is there anything else you'd like?"

grinning just as wide as the owner, Raven quickly ordered another two bowls. Sitting in silence for a moment or two Raven took the opportunity to look around.

from where he was sitting, Raven was unable to see the customer next to Dochi as he was being guarded by a tower of 13 bowls. While Raven was also unable to make out the person next to that one he was sure it was father and son from the brief words he picked up.

Before he could investigate further however his next bowl arrived, wasting no time Raven thanked the owner and started on bowl number 4.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ino had cried in front of her mother, and explained everything, she quickly grew tired. Without having a chance to say or do anything else, her mother quickly ushered her into bed, kissed her cheek, closed the door and left.

Despite how tired she felt after the crying, she hadn't long ago been asleep. So she knew she'd be unable to sleep so soon. Besides, she needed to change her clothes, have a shower, have something to eat and figure out her feelings.

Pushing back her covers, Ino swung her legs over her bed and stood up. once up, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a similar set of clothes to the ones she was wearing, thinking for a moment though she put them back in and looked for something else.

For someone that used to pride herself on having all the fashions available and being the prettiest kunoichi around, she couldn't find anything that suited her mood. To Ino her normal purple clothes said she was; confident, elegant, beautiful, intelligent and strong.

But she didn't feel anything like that. She was confused and depressed. She didn't feel pretty, elegant, strong or smart. She was just 'bleh'.

The only piece of clothing she had that fit her mood, was a grey dress with monochrome flowers on it. In fact it was Ino's grandmothers, she decided she wanted Ino to have it when she passed on. Ino had only wore it once but it captured her mood at the moment. Colourless, confused, miserable.

Placing said item of clothing on her bed, Ino walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on. Closing and locking the door, then disrobing and climbing in to clean off all the dirt and grime she'd accumulated over the last two days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while had passed and Raven and Dochi were still in the same spot, Raven had gone through another sixteen bowls, totalling at twenty. Dochi had decided to make the most of it while he was there and had managed another three bowls, equalling a total of four.

Nowhere near Ravens feat, but still good for someone that didn't eat that much in 3 meals. Looking at Raven for a moment Dochi shook his head, "Does your bottomless pit ever stop?"

"Yeah, just not yet is all." Raven replied happily while finishing off the broth of his last one.

"Well I'm sure the owner appreciated the business and I'm sure you have regained enough chakra from that feast. So come-on, before we start loosing light." Dochi stated while placing some money down on the top and walking off back to camp.

Grabbing some money out of his pocket Raven placed it down bowed and said thanks then ran after him. Not even paying attention to the father and son that was still there.

"Hey wait up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her shower Ino felt very much more refreshed. She always did after a shower, sure a bath felt nice every now and then but she preferred showers.

Drying herself off with a towel, then wrapping her hair in a separate one she opened her bathroom door and made her way onto her bed. Grabbed her hairbrush, Slowly she untangled any knots, smoothing her semi dry hair out till it was silky to the touch.

Putting some underwear and one of her bra's she quickly put them on before heading towards her bed. Taking her dress in her hand she held it up against herself while looking in the mirror. It was still the grey dress she'd picked out. And despite feeling a lot better after the shower, she still felt confused and depressed.

Slipping the dress on, she brushed out the wrinkles, strapped a kunai pouch to her ankle and unlocked the door. After unlocking the door Ino made her way downstairs and into her kitchen. Sitting herself at the kitchen table.

In the kitchen Ino ran into her mother, who was humming a soft tune while doing some dishes. "Mom, can I have something to eat please?" Ino asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. Which snapped her mother out of a daydream and to start the dishes at a faster pace.

"Of course dear, what would you like?"

Just as she was about to open her mouth, she realised she didn't know what she wanted. Thinking for a moment she nodded her head at her quick decision, "can I have a sandwich?"

Finally turning around from her dishes to face her young daughter she had to make a double take, it had been a very long time since she saw Ino wearing that. Though to be honest it had been a long time that she'd seen her daughter wear anything other than her favourite purple combo.

"Ino, your wearing mothers dress." Though the way in which she said it sounded more like a question.

Nodding in reply to her mother's statement she looked up at her face, noticing the confusion she'd caused by simply her change in clothing.

"Any specific reason for wearing that instead of your usual clothes?"

"Felt like it." Came Ino's solemn response, though the apathy wasn't present on her face, just her tone.

"So it doesn't have anything with that boy and our little talk earlier."

"Mom! No, I just felt like a change."

"Ok, fine. Whatever you say sweetie, so what do you want in your sandwich?" she asked with a smile on her face. In honesty Ino's mother was slightly happy that her daughter was having a little bit of a bad time. Not because she liked seeing her daughter upset, Dear god no. That would make her a very bad mother. No, she just remembered how happy she had seemed when they were together before. And the possibility for them to be together again was a wonderful prospect.

"We have any chicken left?"

But Ino's mother just nodded with a smile, a little bit lost in thought about seeing a smile on her daughters face again.

"Can I have a chicken sandwich and.. A cup of tea?"

With a large smile and a nod Ino's mother got to work, zipping around the kitchen like a master. Turning their electric kettle on, spinning and dancing her way towards the plate rack to grab a dish she'd just washed. Towelling it dry and placing it down as she opened the fridge door by smacking the side of her hip against it. Getting the chicken, butter and bread out ready and closing the door again by spinning around it and hitting it with her other hip.

Ino couldn't help but inwardly smile at her mothers actions, she knew something was up. Her mother hadn't been this happy in a long time, since before Raven left.

"Mom what's got you so happy?"

"Me? Happy? I don't know what your talking about." She lied out her teeth, of course she couldn't tell own daughter about her imagining being a grandmother. She'd get upset or angry at the idea.

"Mom. I know something's up, tell me."

"Nothings up, why must something always be up?"

"Mom, you're a worse liar than dad."

"Zuki is a ANBU, she doesn't lie, she just deceives."

"What's that got to do with it? You're avoiding the question now! What's up?"

"Sky?"

"Mom."

"Fine I'm happy, can't I just be happy?"

"No, you're a mom."

"Oh so that means I can't be happy?"

"No bu-"

"There, you just answered it yourself. Now eat up."

Before Ino could realise what had happened, her mother had placed her finished sandwich on the table in front of her.

Sitting in silence for a moment glaring at her mother, Ino slowly started eating her sandwich. After a few minutes she finished her sandwich and sighed deeply. _'That hit the spot.'_

"Thank you mom, I guess I'll be off n-"

But Ino was quickly interrupted, "Wait, you haven't had your tea yet."

"Oh it's ok, I'm not thirsty anymore."

"Well I'm guessing you also don't want some advice about that boy then?"

At that Ino was silenced for a second, "What advice?"

"Well you said you didn't know whether you love him or not."

"Yeah and?"

"Well I know a sure fire way to tell if you love him." Ino's mother said in a sort of smug 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' way.

"What? What way is that?" Ino asked while leaning forward in her chair.

Smiling happily Ino's mother was instantly pleased with herself, she'd gotten the most action out of her daughter yet.

"Kiss him!"

"Kiss him?" at this Ino's face blushed.

"Yup, right on the lips."

"Mom!"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Of course not," her blush was getting brighter by the second, "How can you tell from a kiss?"

"You'll just know."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah really, it's how me and your father got together. I interrupted him while he was with his friends and outright kissed him."

"Eh? Right in front of his friends?"

"Yup. And I knew instantly he was the one."

"How many guys did you kiss?"

"One."

"One?"

"Yeah, just your father. When I worked up the courage to kiss him, I just knew no other man was the one. It was just him."

"So I just kiss him on the lips and I'll know?" she asked while pointing her finger to her mouth. By this time Ino's mind was imagining herself kissing Raven, right on the lips. Her blush was definitely not going to fade anytime soon.

"That's right, you'll know without a doubt."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Ravens camp he had a sudden fit of sneezes.

"Someone must be talking about ya."

"Yeah I guess, I wonder who it is and what they're saying?"

"Beats me. Now come on, lets get some more wood."


End file.
